He's there
by chelsylynn91
Summary: This is the same story as the one that I posted befor but better. Deep down underneath the opera house is where Erik lives. what will he do when a girl from the 21st centry comes and messes with his life style? I know summary sucks. But R&R! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1 journey thingy

A/N Hey guys! Those two wonderful people, who read before, thank you so much! I deleted that one and am rewriting it. It really sucked so yea here ya go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's There

"Pitiful creature of darkness,"

"What kind of life have you known?"

"God give me courage to show you,"

"you are not alone!"

"Your music sucks!" my ten-year- old brother burst into the room saying.

"Mom! Alex is invading my privacy and insulting my music!" I didn't say this loud enough for my mother to here, but just loud enough to scare him into leaving.

I skipped back a few tracks to "the mirror". When it came to the part, "look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!" I did hoping to see the phantom "there inside" my mirror. All I saw was my reflection.

I was an alright looking girl. I have curly brown hair and blue eyes. That particular day, I had on darkish eyeliner and mascara on to make my blue eyes "pop". My hair was pulled back in a messy bun with hair curling off the top of it. I was wearing work out pants and a black sweatshirt. I live in Arizona, it's the middle of July, and I'm wearing a sweatshirt! I know I'm insane! I picked up my notebook and began doodling in it.

My mom has some of my, what she calls, "art" hanging in the living room. She thinks it's great. I think it's terrible. I guess I'm okay at drawing but I don't want to sound bragish!

I was drawing a picture of the phantom when I guess I fell asleep. I'm not really sure though cause I pinched myself rather hardly and felt it… this is not the smartest thing to do because lots of times if you are awake you will feel it unless you have a deadened nerve… nvm

I was in France! (sorry this is lame I had no ideas how I should get there so the lame idea of falling asleep…well any way you get it) every thing was so old looking… there were no cars! Instead there were horse drawn carriages! Well back to the point.

There was a huge building that I recognized as the opera house! It looked slightly burned so I thought that it must be after Christine had left. How do I know the phantom even really lived? Oh right because of the scorch marks! Sorry having a conversation with myself.

I was curious to see if there was any one in the opera house so I wandered around for a while. Every thing was absolutely gorgeous! There were tons of gold statues, (not the nude ones of course) and lots of red silk. I continued walking on when something caught my eye. It was the stage. I walked in to find people cleaning up the room and taking the chandelier into another room that I couldn't see. I continued randomly walking around stopping to look at this or that. I came across a dressing room and decided to change my clothes, for I would probably scare the living day lights out of someone dressed like I was. I heard singing coming from the mirror. I leaned against it trying to hear more. The mirror opened! I wasn't in Christine's dressing room was I?

I went in. I followed the stairs down, down, down, and such, when I came to a lake. I crossed in a boat conveniently left on the side. I guessed that Raoul and Christine had just left. I heard very loud organ music and knew it was the phantom so I hurried across the lake to see him. I came to the opening and saw a man playing the organ. He was dressed in black and white with a black mask on over his face. My heart raced. "It's him!" my mind told me, "the phantom of the opera!"

I think this version is a lot better than the other one. It's still short but not as short as the last one+There is more detail and all that jazz. I would be very grateful if you would read and review! Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2 phantom

Alright chapter 2! This is better than chapter one. I promise! Much more drama!

And to broken angel 1858 thank you so much!

A/N I don't own anything, except cosset, but go ahead and take her.

I stood there listening for a while. The music was, to say the least, beautiful. It captured his hurt and torment. I went up behind him and tried to tap him on the shoulder. I guess he sensed me because he immediately turned around and grabbed my arm. It almost felt like he'd broken it. "You son of a mother!" I yelled

Let me explain my choice of words. I'd gotten in trouble at school for saying some things… you know the word. So I was threatened within an inch of my life never to say that word again. So I replaced it with "mother". Original right? Any way back to our story.

Realizing that I was a girl and about to smack him across the face, he stood up and apologized. He had so much hurt in his eyes. He looked so sad. I wanted to give him a carton of ice cream and put on a good chick flick for him. But he's a heart sick boy not a heart sick girl. So I guess that won't work. I decided to apologize back for yelling. "I'm sorry for yelling like that. I thought that I should announce my presence. I guess sneaking up behind you wasn't the best idea."

"Come here and let me help you with your arm," He sounded very unphantom like if you asked me. He sounded more kind and gentle. "It's a very bad sprain. I really am sorry for that."

"It's okay, really." I said wincing at the pain. He gave me some ice and began splinting it. To keep my mind off the pain, I looked around the room. There were candles every where! There was a lake and a boat… Now I'm just doing what Christine did except for the fact that I'm not singing it. The bed was huge! It was shaped like a swan and made of what looked like gold. The bedding was black and looked like velvet.

"What do you do around here?" I asked, trying to avoid an uncomfortable silence.

"Make music, teach people to sing up until two days ago," he added the last part very depressed like.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said to fast.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Cosset"

"Done," he announced tying it off.

"Thank you very much," for what practically breaking my arm? He's too sexy to be mad at! drool

."Please come sit," Yea he is being way to nice! I should have been punjabed by now. Maybe the whole Christine thing made him mellow out a little. As I sat down, I noted glass on the floor.

"You need a house cleaner," I said bluntly

"Do you know any?"

"I'll do it for a room and food,"

"Very much appreciated I'll take you to your room," Though very dusty, everything was beautiful. "I can also cook, run errands, and also laundry, if you like" I added sheepishly.

"That would be very nice indeed. I will pay you as well as give you a room and food. It is too much work not to pay you,"

I couldn't believe it! He was leading me right into the room with the swan bed! "Good night," he said while leaving the room.

"Night!" I called after him.

K yea, I know this chapter sucks too. I swear that they will get bigger. I think I have like a d d or something because I can't sit still long enough to write a big long one so this should be good enough for now! Review and tell me what you think! Criticism is fine as long as you're nice about it! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 house arrest

A/N hey guys! This is another new chpt!

I was reading a book when he came in. "Hello," I said

"Good morning. I have brought you breakfast."

"Thank you very much! I should be the one bringing you breakfast! You are paying me for it!"

"You won't be doing any thing until your arm gets better," he said.

"I'll do just fine," I began to get up using my arm and squealed in pain.

"Sure you will. Lay back down and I'll get you some more books to read till your better. Plus," he said, "I think your getting a cold."

"I am no… ACHO!" I sneezed.

"I rest my case,"

"Fine, but I'm working tomorrow," I said stubbornly. He walked out of the room and returned with several more books. "What makes you think I'm reading al those?"

"There not all for you. Some of them are for me."

"Your not staying in here with me, are you?"

"Who else is going to make sure you stay in bed? Besides you will probably need someone to keep you company."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"What do you mean?" he asked very puzzled.

"In all the things that I've read about you, you've bean a horrible mass murderer."

"I have never murdered any one in my life!" he said very offended.

"I'm sorry. I must have your story all wrong. Please do tell me your story," I said very Interested.

We must have talked for hours! And I knew by the end of it that I was in love. I t turns out that he really was very sweet and he never ever murdered any one. He did start those rumors so that he could play pranks on people. He would run around and scare people have to death by dropping scenery and replacing Carlotta's throat spray with something to make her "croak". He really is very fun to be around. sigh

All done! Very short I know. If this pisses any one of just let me know and I will try to overcome my add. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 raining cats

This be chapter 4 yal! This is a rainy day so there is nothing to do but write or play in the rain. Judging by how wet my hair is and that this will be, If I get it done tonight, the 4th chapter I've posted in one day I've done both!

A/N I own nothing but the story line which is a mix of other story lines from other people. So yea basically I don't own anything!

So it's like a week later and Erik has finally lets me out of my room. Today I'm making him dinner. I have no idea what to make.

"Erik, what do you want for dinner?"

mutters something in French

"Erik, you I don't speak French."

"Pasta," he said

"Well if your not gona be enthusiastic about it then I'll just leave you all alone."

"Pasta!"

"Now you're making fun of me," I said faking a hurt voice

"You got that right!"

Were we flirting? sigh He is so hott. Sorry being a major Gerry Butler fan girl!

"Well I'm going to have to go out and get the noodles."

"I'll go with you," he said grabbing his cloak.

"I'm a big girl, I can go by myself"

"I know you are."

2 hours later

"Let's start heading back," he said tiredly

"Okay. Let me grab my bag. Ouch!" when I reached inside my bag I felt something bite me. I looked inside and found a kitten hidden in the stuff we bought. (We bought a lot of extra things blankets, matches fire starting logs and all sorts of things.) At first I thought I had picked up the wrong bag but then I realized that it was our stuff inside.

"Eww a cat," I hadn't had very good experiences with cats… shudder

"You don't like cats?" Erik asked

"No! They are mean and of the devil!" I said dumping the cat out of the bag and into the rain.

"Would you have liked it if when you trespassed in my house if I'd have just tossed you out in the cold rain?"

"You practically broke my arm. Does that count?"

"Okay let's break the cat's arm and then lets take it in."

"Ha-ha very funny. I guess the cat can come. Only because it's your house though."

"Thank you!" He looked like a little kid when he ran out in the rain and scooped up the cat into his huge (beautiful) hands. He makes me laugh.

Once again very short. I apologize. Please review! Thank you! I would never really do that to a kitten by the way. Sorry to all the cat lovers.


	5. Chapter 5 dead guys and ankles

Thank you so much shadow! I will use that! I just could not figure out how to put more detail in my writing. That helped a lot!

And to all you other people who are reading but not reviewing, Please Review! I need help as you can tell! Thx!

A/N Hey guys! I own nothing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We started back to lair through the rain. Erik had the cat all bundled up in his jacket. What is wrong with him? He seems so un Erik like! I should be the one begging for the cat and he should be the one saying no and then finally agreeing. I am so very confudled!

I turned around because I heard something like a dying bird. I t turned out to be Erik holding the cat upside down trying not to let it escape. I took the cat from him and put her in the bag where it snuggled up in the blanket and went to sleep. "Cats don't like to get wet Erik. When you hold them out in the rain, they're going to try to get away."

"I know. She was biting me."

"What were you doing?"

"I was holding her all tight and bundled up in my coat!"

"You were probably holding her to tight!"

"Oh"

Yea that was kind of a conversation about nothing. Why can't I have a real conversation with him about a book or about some famous dead guy that we both know? I feel kind of weird around him because he just is different then I expected. I guess that that's why I feel weird. Oh I don't know. We need to get to know each other better. What can I do to get to know him better?

"Cosset?" Erik was interrupting my thoughts

"Yea?" I asked

"Did you get the noodles?"

"Crap!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"I do this every time I try to go to the store. Every time!"

"Let's go back,"

"No. Erik you take the cat back and I'll be there in about an hour. Don't give me that look. I can take care of myself!"

"But…"

"No Erik, I'm going!"

"Fine but if your not back in an hour, I'm coming to get you. "

"Deal, but don't bring the cat if you do come back. Leave her locked up in some bedroom or something."

"I think that I should go with you."

"What do you think the noodles are going to attack me?" I asked very smart-alecky.

"No, I think it's going to snow, and you could hurt your ankle again."

About 3 days ago, I got up to get some water. I went out to the well and began pumping the water. I was carrying the bucket back to the opera house when it started snowing. I love the snow so I decided to stay out in it for a while. I started coming back and I completely slipped and fell flat on my face. The end result was a turned ankle, and a very agitated Erik. He wanted me to tell him If I needed anything, not go off on my own.

"I'll be fine! Go home the cats getting cold," I said trying to get him to leave.

"You are too stubborn!" He said exasperated.

"Thank you! Now leave!"

"You have an hour."

"Okay good bye!" and I left.


	6. Chapter 6 alleys and pipes

Hey! I forgot to mention that it's like pitch black outside in the last chapter. But it is like pitch black so yea you get it.

And to**_ pixiestars162_**- I completely and totally agree with you. Don't worry something will happen at the end to explain why he's being so unphantom like. Promise! I know it's an unoriginal idea but I was just like high on oxygen when I came up with the idea and stuff so yea. I'm thinking about just dropping this story and starting over with a new one because it sucks so badly, but I don't know. Thank you so much for the review!

I own nothing and all that jazz. Except for the word pictatious! What a fun word!

* * *

As I began walking away from him, I felt strange like I should go back and forget about the noodles. But when do I ever listen to my "feelings"? I began to shiver from the cold and started to run to keep warm, and to get back to Erik faster.

I never have been a careful runner. I tend to forget to watch where I'm going. I ran headlong into this man carrying a heavy bag. He yelled and cursed at me for a while, and I continually apologized. He moved on and so did I. I came to a corner. There was a lamp post so I decided to stop and rest from running so hard.

The streets were wet with the rain that was falling. It was so cold that I expected it to freeze over. I could hear the angry French people yelling at each other to "go faster!" and "can you see that there's no cars in front of you?" Something smelt delicious! I looked over at the other side of the street and saw a little man with some kind of food. I went over to him to bye some from him, when I was grabbed from behind.

I tried to scream but he had his hand over my mouth. I was thrown into an alley where he began to continually punch, kick, and claw at me. I was terrified! I tried to fight back, but being in the position that I was, I could do nothing. I grabbed on to the nearest thing to me and threw it at my attacker. It turned out to be a pipe that had been thrown out the window of an apartment above us. He began kicking me harder asking over and over, "Where is he?"

I began to cry and said "I have no idea. Please leave me alone!" He kept asking and kicking. I felt around for the pipe and hurled it at his face. He slumped over on top of me. He smelled of whiskey, cigarettes, and sweat. I figured he must have just gotten back from a bar.

I pushed him off of me when I noted a scar like a rope burn around his neck. I thought that this would be a good distinguishing feature to tell the officers in case he got away before I could get him.

I ran out of the alley and ran into some one.

"I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said hurriedly.

"What happened to you?" It was Erik.

"_Great"_ I thought.

"We need to go tell an officer. There was a man back there who attacked me."

"Did he get away?"

"I'm not sure I knocked him out with a pipe, but he might have come to and left already."

"Okay stay here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just stay here." And with that he left into the alley.

* * *

I hope ya'll like this chapter. I tried to put a little mystery into it. Tell me what you think! R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7 emo erik

So it's like 5:00 in the morning and I'm awake! I had nothing to do so I decided to write chapter 7 hope you like it! R&R!

* * *

I sat down on the side of the road and began crying uncontrollably. There was no one there to hear me but the cockroaches that I knew were crawling out of the sewer, (how do you spell sewer?) and onto the cold, wet cobblestone. 

I began to sing to calm my nerves.

_Amazing grace _

_How sweat the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me!_

_I once was lost,_

_But now am found,_

'_Twas blind _

_But now I see!_

I saw Erik out of the corner of my eye. Embarrassed, I quickly looked down at the road.

"No, don't stop," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "My voice is terrible!"

"Not at all! You sang that beautifully!" he looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you, but I've been told by many people never to sing in their presence ever again,"

"Who told you this?"

"My brother, my friends in grade school…."

"Well they can't have been very good friends if they told you that."

"No they weren't very good friends," I said looking back on the past.

"I think that they were all just saying that because they new it would hurt you. That's all they wanted, was to hurt you." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Well thank you very much. What did you do to that guy?"

"… Cosset… that man… he has done… terrible things. You are lucky you got away so easily. A long time ago...I considered him my friend…. I lied to you Cosset!" Where did that come from? "When you came to my … house I didn't kill you because I thought you were Christine. Then I realized you weren't her… that you were so much better than her. That is why I have been acting so different from everything you've read. It's all true! I'm a murderer! I'm wicked! I'm … evil! But I … love you!"

I sat there stunned. "You _love _me?"

"Yes, I love you." Boy was this ever awkward. What do I say? I really do love him back but do I say it now?

"Oh Erik… I…"

"No, I know you could never love such a … monster."

"Don't talk like that!" I stood up to empathize my point, "And for your information, I do love you!" I turned around, walked to steps, and fainted. Right there on the hard, wet cobblestone road.

* * *

How did you like it? Okieday! so she loves him and he loves her + Erik is being a little emo kid! Let's review and tell Chelsy what we think, shall we? Just click the little go button and review away! 


	8. Chapter 8 The Only One That Got Away

Now its 5:30 and I still have nothing to do so here's chapter 8! R&R!

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I picked her up. She had bruises and scratches all over. Her face was bleeding. I took her to the river. I have a cave there like the one under the opera house. I don't like to stay there though.

I took out my handkerchief after laying her down on my bed. I grabbed the basin of water and began to wash her face. Her arms and legs were also full of scratches. There was one that I knew would get infected if I did not wash, dry and bandage it.

I can't believe I told her that! Why? She has probably lost all of what little respect she had for me. I began feeling for broken bones. I must have found one, because Cosset sat bolt upright and gasped loudly. It was her ankle. I chuckled softly.

"What?" she asked.

"You nearly broke your ankle." We both began laughing. I love her laugh. It is so beautiful. She is so beautiful!

She began wincing at the pain. "This is going to hurt, but It's a very bad sprain ,and I have to bandage it."

"Go ahead, doctor." She said jokingly.

**Cossets POV**

After he bandaged my ankle, Erik lay down beside me on the bed. I notested a gash underneath his unmasked eye.

"What happened to your eye?"

"My e…" he began feeling around for what I was talking about.

"Here let me get it," I picked up the abandoned handkerchief and began sponging at his face.

"Thanks," he said when I was done.

"Thank you! Look what you've done for me!" I indicated my ankle and bandaged cut.

"What were you going to say about that man?" I asked tentatively after a moment.

"… He was the only one that… got away…till tonight anyway. I caught him sneaking around my lair one night. I grabbed my lasso and threw it around his neck. He had his hand at the level of his eyes, darn Giry, and got away from me with nothing but a bad rope burn. But I got him back tonight! I…"

"You have to promise me that you will never murder another human being on this earth unless you have no other choice and it is self defense!"

"Let's not t…"

"Promise me!" I commanded

"Okay fine I promise." That was the first time I kissed the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

So did you like it? If not that's fine but leave it in a review! 


	9. Chapter 9 that darn cat

Hey ya'll! Thank you so much for reading! I think it's getting a little bit better. You tell me.

**_Broken angel_** thank you so much. I'm glad someone thinks it's funny! Thank you!

And to all of you who have been reading but not reviewing…. You're on my bad list! But if you review, you can go back on the good list! Thank you so much!

Here's what's happened since now…

"_What were you going to say about that man?" I asked tentatively after a moment._

"… _He was the only one that… got away…till tonight anyway. I caught him sneaking around my lair one night. I grabbed my lasso and threw it around his neck. He had his hand at the level of his eyes, darn Giry, and got away from me with nothing but a bad rope burn. But I got him back tonight! I…"_

"_You have to promise me that you will never murder another human being on this earth unless you have no other choice and it is self defense!"_

"_Let's not t…"_

"_Promise me!" I commanded_

"_Okay fine I promise." That was the first time I kissed the Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

We finally broke apart for air. "The cat is probably dead with hunger by now. We should go back." Why did Erik always have to be so logical?

"Your right," I started to get up but my bruises and the fact that my ankle was nearly broken prevented me from walking any where.

"Let me carry you,"

"No I'm too fat. You wouldn't be able to carry me the whole way."

"Yea I guess your right," He said

"Excuse me?" I said

"I'm just kidding!" He said, "Come on. Lay back down so I can pick you up."

"Kay fine. But if you drop me…"

"I know you'll kill the cat right?"

"Well I was actually just going to smack you silly but that sounds like a nice idea."

"If you kill the cat, I'll… do something. I'm not really sure what yet though."

"Right. Come on I want to get home before it rains again." The clouds were getting really dark. (I don't know how they could tell though because it was still dark as pitch. Probably around midnight. I'm the authoress and I can make them have night vision if I want to!)

Sure enough, just as we were leaving, it started to rain.

"Do you want to go back?" Erik asked.

"No, I love the rain. I won't melt or anything."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Hey!"

"Only joking, only joking!" (I'm not really sure how he knew what she was talking about though because the Wizard of Ozz wasn't even like a book then so yea. But once again, I am the authoress and can make the Wizard of Ozz come long before it's supposed to if I want to!)

I amazed that he never dropped me. The ground was all muddy and slippery, but not once did he even almost drop me! I knew I was in good hands.

When we finally got back to the opera house, I knew there was going to be a flood. The sky showed no sign of stopping the rain, or of moving on to a different part of Paris either. They seemed to be very content where they were. But heck, for all I know, they could be the most uncontent clouds in the universe! I don't speak cloud!

"Will it flood your house?"

"No the foundation of the opera house has no cracks in it and if it does, they are not anything to worry about."

"Okay."

uncomfortable silence

"Do you have any food to feed the cat?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"She can eat table scraps until I can go back into town and get food for her."

"I can get it as soon as you can make me crutches."

"I'm not letting you go back out there unaccompanied any more. Are you crazy?"

"Some times yes,"

"You will not be going back out there alone, am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" I gave him a salute.

"Good. Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Will you stop trying to take my jobs?"

"You are not aloud to work until you are better."

"What ever the cat has."

I was only kidding, but when we got their, He gave the cat this huge gourmet meal and then gave me the same.

"I swear that I was kidding. You didn't need to fix the cat a huge meal just to make me happy."

"Did I make you laugh?"

"Yes,"

"Then it was all worth it."

Aww! He is so cute! How did I ever get along with out him my first 18 years of life?

"You need to go to your room and sleep."

"Are you kidding me? I may never get the chance to be out of my room again the way you run this house! I'm going to spend every minute of it that I can out of there!"

He ended up throwing me over his shoulder fireman style and dumping me, carefully of course, into my bed.

* * *

Review, my little chickens! I don't like chickens, they always attack me… mean little buggers. 


	10. Chapter 10 A dream come true or is it

To all my loverly reviewers: Thank you so much!

**_My anonymous reviewer: _**I'm really sorry you didn't like it. I've read the book and seen the movie many times, but I just wanted to put a little twist on it I guess. If you don't want to finish it that's fine I'm not going to force you too! Thank you for reviewing!

**_Nixie harpist:_** Thank you very much for the kind review! I'm glad you like it!

**_Wandering Child 24: _**I'm really glad you like it! A lot of people thought that. I was just like all woo! When I wrote this so that's kind of why… I hope you like this chapter!

**_NeoQueenSolaris-Cosmos_**Chickens scare me! When I was little one like ran after me and attacked me! I think I'm going to have to start therapy to get over it! Lol!

* * *

"Why are you making me stay in here? I want to go and DO something! And no reading is not something! Please just let me make dinner tonight. Please!"

"No, Cosset! With your ankle the way it is, You won't be walking around for at least a month!"

"Quite being such a fag and let me! Please? Perty please? If I kiss you can I?"

"No, But you can kiss me any way!"

"Forget it! If your not going to give me what I want, then I am not going to give you what you want!" he kissed me any way and I must say that I did enjoy it, mad at him or not…

"Now I get to do it!"

"No you don't! You will not be walking around!"

"You are way to strict, you know that?"

"Yes, does this mean you've given up?"

"Not nearly…"

"Why won't you just stay there?"

"Because I'm bored! It's not like I'm asking you if I could go to the opera house and climb all the stairs up there or anything. It's just making dinner!"

"You just can't okay? NOW LAY DOWN!" I knew that he wasn't really yelling at me but the force of his words made me do as he asked.

"Fine, but were just going to have to go threw this again tomorrow, you know right?"

"Just lie down and be quite!" I sat there in silence and he said, "Fine here's a book read to me really loud while I go fix some things in the kitchen."

"What do you have to fix"

"Never mind, just read!"

"Fine, fine."

**Two hours later:**

"What are you doing that could possibly take this long?"

"I'm trying to fix the table!"

"Oh, Okay!" wait was the table broken? I don't remember it ever being broken! I swear he's OCD. He has to have every thing perfect!

"I'll be back in a while; I have to go get some stuff for the table. I'm locking you in here. Do not come out for any reason! Put this on and wait for me. I'll only be about 10 minutes." He handed me the most gorgeous thing that I've ever seen in my life. It was a black dress with a silver train in the back.

"O my gosh, Erik! Where did you get this?"

"Put it on! I'm tired of your questions!" as soon as he closed the door I began to put it on. It was beautiful! It was made of silk, and the colors were gorgeous together!

When he came back 10 minutes later, He would not let me out of my room. "What are you up to?" I asked as he came in.

"Will you please come into the dinning room?" He was also wearing black and silver

"Of course!" He picked me up and carried me in there. I was giggling the whole way and kicking around trying to get him to turn me loose. I abruptly stopped when we came to the dinning room. It was beautiful! Their was a brand new table with a silver, silk runner going down the middle of it. Their were candles for light and on the table was a ton of food.

"Erik, what did you do?" I asked sitting down in the beautiful sterling silver chair.

"This is to show you how much I love you, but I could never show you all of that so this will have to do for now."

"Erik, I love you!" I reached over and kissed him.

He got down on one knee in front of me.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing?" Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!"

"Cosset! Cosset!"

"Yes Erik?"

"Cosset wake up, child!"

"What?" I was finally coming to. It was all a dream.

"Why are you crying?"

"Bad dream, I guess." I was lying. It was the most wonderful dream that I'de ever had in my whole life!

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Just a little shooken up is all…."

"Okay, If your sure."

"How's that mental cat?"

"She is fine, No thanks to you." Last night I had kicked the at out in the snow, and unfortunately Erik found her.

"Nothing life threatening?"

"Nope,"

"Dang it!"

"Go back to sleep!"

"You know you love me!" I said about to drift back to sleep. I fell asleep before I could here him say

"I know…"

* * *

So how was it? I'm not very good with all this romantic crap, but yea you know… so comment! 


	11. Chapter 11 Operas and fops

Hey! Thank you so much for all your reviews!

**_My anonymous reviewer:_** It's alright… I really don't care. Your right it does sound like a dog howling! Keep R&R!

**_Erik for president:_** Thank you! I don't get that very often!

**_NeoQueenSolaris-Cosmos_**Thank you so much! I like eating chicken too!

**_Wandering Child24_** I know! I am mean! I just thought that it would have to end soon if I had him purpose to her that soon! Don't worry… More romantic crap to come!

Thanks again!

* * *

"Let's go see the opera tonight," I said.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm bored!"

"Am I not entertaining you?"

"Oh shut up and take me to the opera!" I said jokingly.

"K fine. Here's a dress." It was a beautiful red one with black trimmings.

"Alright, thank you!"

"Your welcome! Now go get dressed!"

**Half an hour later, at the opera:**

"Don't you want to pay?" I asked forgetting all that I'd read about him.

"No, there is a box reserved for me."

"Oh yea! That's right! Box 5."

"Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry!" We traveled on in silence for the next ten minutes while locating the box.

"What is the happy couple doing here?" Erik asked, talking to himself.

"Who's here?"

"The Fop and his _wife_." He said with distain.

"Oh, we can go back if you want."

"No, I brought you here to watch the opera, and that's what we're going to do."

"Yes sir." I gave him another salute.

"Come on now. Let me escort you into the box."

"Won't other people come in here to sit and watch the opera? It is the best seat, other than front row seats."

"No, I have a warning posted on the front door, witch I have glued shut."

"How are we going to get in?"

"Through the hollow pillar of course!" I knew he was joking about the way he said it, but wasn't sure if he really meant that we would actually we going through the pillar. (Did that sentence make sense?)

"Oh right…" awkward silence…

"Here we are. Get inside."

"K. If this ruins my dress which is actually yours that you lent me, Your in big trouble."

"Don't worry…" he quickly kissed me then scooped me up in his arms. I squealed and began laughing. He had purposely grabbed my side witch he knew was my ticklish spot.

"Let me down! I can walk you know!"

"But I don't want to get your… er my dress dirty!"

"You fruit!" He finally let me down when we reached the top. I was kind of disappointed that he put me down. Although I made a big fuss about it, I really did love being so close to him.

"Sit towards the shadow. I don't want any one to know we're here."

"Okay."

"I wonder what they are performing," He said.

"Me too. Do you think Carlotta left after you killed Piangi?"

"Probably not. She'll do anything for lime light."

"Dang it! I was really hoping she'd leave."

"She was the worst student I'd ever had."

"You let her be one of your students?"

"At the time she wasn't so pompous, but she soon learned to be very self concerned."

"Oh… Look! The opera is starting."

"That is _my _opera!" He said very quietly and dangerously.

"You did give it to them to perform you know," I said.

"Yes, but let's see how bad they butcher it."

"Yes, they will change it won't they?"

"Oh look, Carlotta is Amanita." (Is that her name? I haven't watched the movie in a while and am too lazy to go put it in my DVD player)

"Who would you prefer? There is not really any one else who can sing it. Those high notes are pretty harsh."

Erik mumbled under his breath, "You could sing it…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… nothing…"

They butchered it pretty badly…

* * *

So ... what did you think? If an yone who reads this has seen Dear frankie... PLEASE tell me! If you haven't seen it, I highly reccommend that you do. Great movie, that is! 


	12. Chapter 12 Lilly Mae

Hey guys! Thank you to my reviewer!

**_Wandering child24:_** Thank you so much! Dear Frankie is such a good movie! He is sssssssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo beautiful! Keep reviewing!

* * *

"Well, what should we do today?"

"Go kill the fop…"

"You know what I said about murdering."

"I'm sorry, it's just the way I am! And he really should just like DIE!

"Now you're starting to talk like me. It's not proper grammar to say like."

"Sorry, I guess I picked up on some of your habits."

"Yea, I guess you did…" He now sings in the shower, looks at himself when ever he passes by a mirror, (He's not like being gay or anything… It's just a habit! I swear!) And he won't tell me what he wants for dinner any more! He just says, "What ever you want!" This guy is driving me insane! I love him though!

"I think I'm going to go take the cat for a walk."

"You don't take cats for walks! You take dogs for walks!"

"I just want to go get some fresh air."

"What ever. I'm going to go out too."

"Oh no, Not after what happened the other week."

"It's not the middle of the night, plus you killed that guy!"

"Fine, but if your not back by the time I am, I'm coming after you."

"Great. Now you leave so I can."

"Come here cat!"

"You need to find a name for that stupid cat!"

"Robert"

"It's is a girl"

"I know! Robert fits her well."

"What ever, you are helpless."

"How long do I have?"

"3 hours."

"That cat will fall over dead if you try to take it on a 3 hour walk."

"I will come home and drop her off, then go back and finish what I need to."

"Okay what ever. Just don't lock it in my room again. I spent like years trying to get that stain out the carpet."

"I'll put her in the spare room."

"Kay good bye. I love you!" I kissed him lightly on the cheek. He pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. "What was that for?" I asked. I almost started laughing. He looked embarrassed.

"Good bye. You have 3 hours."

_**3 hours later:**_

"Come on you stupid mutt! Get into the efing room!" I was guiding a very stupid black lab into the spare bedroom. I had bought her for Erik. He's the type of guy that needs a dog. Plus, I think I'm allergic to that stupid cat.

Oh crap the cat! She is in that room! The dog would kill her! Maybe I should just leave her. No Erik would be heart broken. I ran all the way back to the room and looked inside. The dog was asleep and the cat was curled up next to her. "That is so cute! Well the dog not the cat." I thought.

"I'm home," Erik said from the front door.

"Go feed your cat! She's been crying for food for hours!"

"When did you get home?" he asked after he had gotten food for the freaking cat.

"A couple hours ago. Why?" I lied.

"No reason, just wondering."

"Oh. You better check on her. She's probably dead by now." I said when he got back with the food.

"What is this?"

"Do you like her?"

"You got me a puppy?"

"Yes! Do you like her?" I was practically jumping up and down.

"Ummm… Yea!" He said

"Good! Her name is Lilly."

"That's a nice name. Lilly… Lilly…"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out a middle name."

"Oh… got it"

"Lilly Mae"

"I like it! Now go get more food to feed her."

"Yes mam'!" I love being able t boss him around!

* * *

Did you like it? What did you think? PRESS THE GO BUTTON AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you 


	13. Chapter 13 Will I accept?

Thanks to my reviewers once again! But more of you need to review!

**_Skitziod-99_** I didn't know that! Thx for the info! I like bunnies, but your right… they do populate (is that the right word?) to fast! Lol

**_Erik for President_** Isn't that like the best movie in the whole world other than phantom and a couple others? Lol I own it too!

**_Wandering Child24_** You have to give me ideas! I'm running out of things to write about! I really will try to put more fluff in… Cats make me sneeze… Thx for reviewing!

**_elf of rohan_**Thank you so much! I love doggies too! Woo! I'm a little loopy! Lol

* * *

"Where were you born?"

"What?" I asked. I was busy reading the news paper. They had found the man that Erik strangled.

"Where were you born?"

"Oh, Mesa AZ."

"Where's that?"

"I mean England… Yea England!" I was clearly lying.

"You know that I can tell when you're lying right?"

"Okay, I'm not from this century…"

"You're not from this _century_?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"Well yea, I just can't believe you thought up a lie that is so unbelievable! What is it that you're trying to hide from me?"

"Oh never mind!" Why is it that men always have to know every thing, and when you tell them… they don't even believe you!

"I'm sorry… If you say your from another century then, then…bursts out laughing"

"You are a jerk you know that?" and then I ran off to my room. Why am I such a klutz? I tripped half way there and twisted my ankle. I couldn't stand it any more. I burst out crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He scooped me up and kissed me. When he let me down, I continued to cry and decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry," I said threw my tears, "I just hate this! Why can't I walk two steps without breaking my ankle in two? I just miss my family, believe it or not, and I just want to go home." I could tell that I'd hurt his feelings, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! These past months have been the best that I've ever had! I'm just being retarded and venting to you! Plus there's no way that I could go home any way."

"Why can't you go home?"

"I told you! I live in a different century… You're my family now…"

(Author: AWW! He's her family! Did you hear that? Things is getting serious now!)

"Well, let's eat and then go for a walk."

"Okay," I wiped away my tears and then went to go fix dinner.

I fixed a three coarse meal. Impressive aye? Lasagna, salad, and a dinner role. Well, as three coarse as I get any way…

"Let me go get changed, and then I'll meet you back here. Kay?"

"Alright," He said. I ran to my room and began to tear it apart looking for something to wear. It was cold outside, so I grabbed my silk midnight blue cloak. I picked out a velvet matching blue dress with silver around the collar and bottom. The train was also silver. Why do all my dresses have trains? Well at least they're little trains so I don't trip on them as much.

"You look lovely," He handed me a dozen roses.

"Thank you! The roses are beautiful! Let me get a vase for them. I'll be right back." When I got back, We went to the park. There were a few swings there.

"Do you want to push me on the swings?" I asked walking over to them.

"Sure." he said.

Right when I sat down on the swing, He bent down on one knew in front of me. Could this be it? Was he just about to propose? Nope… He was tying his shoe. Dang it!

After pushing me for a while, he got on one and began swinging next to me. We looked like two little kids. We decided to have a jumping off contest to see who could jump the farthest. Well let's just say with all those yards of fabric and those high heeled shoes… He won. As much As I hate to admit it… He won fair and square.

We walked on for a while and he stopped me. "You know I love you right?" I was getting goose bumps. Could this be it?

"Yes…" He got down on one knee and held out a ring box! The stone was light pink with diamonds all around it. And boy was it ever a rock! More like a boulder!

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh Erik… I…"

* * *

I bet your just dying aren't you? I'm not because I know what is gona happen! I am crewel aren't I? There's a cliff hanger for ya! 


	14. Chapter 14 no bloody chapter name

Hey! I'm sick today… I have strep throat… that's fun aye? Any way thank you to my faithful reviewers!

**_Wandering child24: _**Thank you so much for the idea! I will use it, but not yet… You'll see!

**_Sporkgoddess: _**Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep reading this!

**_Mrs. Malfoy_**: I totally agree with your user name! I'm sorry that I'm so cruel! Lol I thought it was a good place to put a cliff hanger!

**_Skitzoid-99:_** Thanks fir reviewing! The only thing keeping her from murdering one is the fact that it would break Erik's poor little emo heart! Lol!

Thank you guys again for reviewing! If you have any suggestions please tell me and I will try to fit them in!

_We walked on for a while and he stopped me. "You know I love you right?" I was getting goose bumps. Could this be it? _

"_Yes…" He got down on one knee and held out a ring box! The stone was light pink with diamonds all around it. And boy was it ever a rock! More like a boulder!_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Oh Erik… I…"

* * *

_

I heard a noise off in the distance. It sounded like a gun.

"Erik, get down!" I yelled, "It's a gun!" We both ducked down as the bullet zoomed over our heads.

"Come! We must get to safety!" He said stating the obvious

"Where can we go?" I asked as we ran to the trees.

"We can climb up in one of the tr… AHH!" the next thing I know he was down on the ground, unconscious.

"Erik! What do I do? Please wake up! Tell me what to do!" The thoughts of what he might have said came flooding into my head. "Get me to safety you retard!" Well that's what I would have said, but you catch my drift.

I dragged him to the nearest tree and began to look him over for the place where the gun had hit him. "Oh, no!" I groaned. The shot had hit his hip, probably shattering the bone. I have to get him to the hospital! Do they have hospitals now? What if they don't?

"Cosset?"

"What is it Erik?"

"There is a doctor on 5th Avenue. Do you think you can get me there?"

"Probably, do you think you can help me?"

"Probably," We both laughed his laugh was weak though. Not the full low laugh that he usually had.

"All you have to do is stand. I think I can do the rest," I helped him stand, and I began to push him slowly but steadily threw the woods to the other side.

_**One hour later:**_

"Well the bone will heal, but you'll have to postpone that wedding of yours!" the doctor said noticing the ring on my finger.

"Oh, I don't know if we'll be getting married or not. He just purposed tonight and I didn't have time to answer."

"Excuse me for prying into your business Miss. It's not my place."

"Don't worry about it. May I go see him now?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." When I went in there, I burst into tears. He was all rapped up in gaze and had a big cast on his hip.

"Don't cry! Come here! I'm fine! It is no big deal, the doctor took out the bullet and stuff and I'm gona be just fine!"

"I know, just seeing you like this…" I said threw my tears.

"Shh, it's alright now! Come on now. Ask the doctor to take you home, so you can rest!"

"No! I am not leaving you!" I said forgetting about the tears. "You would never leave me, so I'm never going to leave you!"

"Your all worked up! You need your rest! Please go back! Just till morning!"

"No! I will not go back! I am going to stay right here with you!"

"Ahh," he sighed, "Your shaking terribly, come get in here with me."

"Alright," I said knowing that I gotten my way. I climbed in to the bed and snuggled up against him on his uninjured side.

"Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15 awww!

Hey! I'm still sick so I decided to write another chapter! Yea for you right? Lol.

**_Elf of rohan: _**Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out! I promise!

* * *

We woke up at 1:00 am to the sounds of shouting.

"Get out of here!"

"Not until you tell us where the beast is. We will get what we came for!"

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"He killed Bill Turnings!" So that's what this was all about! The man in the alley!

"Erik we have to get you somewhere to hide!" I said panicking. I helped him get out of bed. I grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulders. I left mine hanging on the rack. Not very smart when it's fifty below outside. There was a window on the other side of the bed that I dragged him to.

"Can you climb out?" I asked.

"I think so."

"Okay, umm… I'll climb out first and you follow me. If you need help, I'll be right below you."

"I can do it. I'm not a helpless child."

"Yes, but you're a helpless adult with a broken hip bone!"

"We are going in that room whether we have to kill you or not!" We could here the voices on the outside of the door again.

"Erik hurry!" I cried hoarsely. Some how, we made it out of there alive. I could here the men, as I hoisted Erik into the alley, screaming with rage.

"Here, hide behind this!" It was an old cardboard box that was decaying in the alley. When the men finally left, I waited an hour and then escorted Erik home.

When we got there, He collapsed on the couch. I took that as an opportunity to lay next to him. I began to fall asleep, when he moved.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to move you."

"Oh no, it's fine. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. It's fine. I like the company."

"Okay. Do you want something to eat?"

"No. But if you want to get something you can."

"I'm not in the least bit hungry."

"Okay." He began to play with my hair. I was about to fall asleep when he said, "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Let's get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes! I love you so much! I can't wait another day till your all mine!"

"Erik, you can't even get off this couch. What makes you think you can go all the way down to the chapel and get the dude to marry us?"

"Love can do amazing things!"

"Now you're just being silly. Go to sleep and we'll see how you feel in a few weeks."

"But…"

"You wouldn't hear any buts from me so guess what? I'm not going to hear any from you!"

"So this is what they mean by things coming back to bite you aye?"

"Yup!" He began to stroke my hand where the ring was. He had soft hands. You wouldn't think he would considering all the things that he had been threw, but he did. I think his hands are one of his best features. I began to fall asleep to the stroking of his hand across my face and hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Sorry I'm not good at writing all this romantic crap. lol! I want one! Why can't I have a good relationship like this? I want to get married! Lol. I've got like at least 5 more years! Well review and tell me what you think! 


	16. Chapter 16 nothing to write

Hey guys! Some one told me to put like a problem in here like with a Raoul type of guy, but I think it might be a little late for that do you? If you guys tell me that it's not… then I'll put it in there. I f you tell me that it is I won't. Or if you just want to leave a review any way that would be great!

**_des ires:_** Thank you so much for the suggestions! Like I said before, I think it might be to late.

**_Starrylibra_**I'm glad you were kidding! I was gona cry! Not really jk. Um… but I'm glad you liked it! Yea it's hard for me to write really long chapters! A D D! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Jackkelly's girl: _**I'm glad you liked it! I thought it would be funny to have his cat be named Robert! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM EITHER! Lol… yes I do… lol.

* * *

"What is your problem? The only thing you ever do around here lay around on the couch! I need help! I can't do every thing by myself!" the dog just looked at me from her place on the couch. (I bet you thought I was talking bout Erik, didn't you?)

"Uhh! I'm fed up with this! Erik! Get your dangin' dog off the couch!"

"Sorry, Lilly off the couch." The dog immediately jumped off the couch.

"Hey! How come that worked for you but not me?"

"Because love, she's my dog." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Ya, ya, what ever." I said irritated.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope. You just helped me by getting the darn dog off the couch!"

"Oh… Are you mad at me?"

I quoted something under my breath because I really wanted to cuss him out.

"I went to the dam to fetch some dam water, but the dam beavers wouldn't let me in."

"What?"

"Never mind!" I said faking a cheery voice as I went back into the kitchen.

"Hormones?"

"You got it dude!"

"Well, get over it!"

"This is nucking futs!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I think I had too much Midol." (When teachers ask me who my hero is, I want to say the makers of Midol!)

"Midol?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Alright…"

"Well, it's this medicine that…"

"Alright! That's enough! I really don't think I want to know!"

"Okay. You're probably right any way."

"Do you want to go to an opera tonight?"

"You have a shattered hip bone remember?"

"Well, I'm just gona have to learn to live with that for the next few months aren't I?

"We aren't going any where till your better!"

"Fine, mother… gosh."

"What was that?"

"Never mind!"

"That's what I thought!"

"When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as your hip is better."

"Okay. Ooh! Look! It's a miracle! My hip is better!"

"Yea, sure. Go back to sleep."

* * *

This chapter sucked! Terribly sorry bout that! Review please! 


	17. Chapter 17 What would you do?

Hey! I'm too lazy to do review responses right now but I swear I will do them later. k? Okay so I like really don't know how this chapter is going to turn out. I think you've probably had enough of the whole, "we get in a play fight then make up and kiss and tell each other that we love each other" right? So this chapter will have a little trouble in it…..

* * *

"Hey!" I said while walking in the door way, "How was your day?"

"Huh?"

"I asked how your day was." I said

"Oh… It was fine."

"That's it? Just fine?"

"Why do you want to know any way?"

"Because I just want to know!"

"Well, it's not any of your business!"

"Excuse me!" We were yelling at each other now.

"Why don't you just leave?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

"You don't care about me now?" I said this very hurt

"Don't twist my words!" He was right next to me with his finger in my face.

"Don't you dare give me the finger!" With that I grabbed his finger and twisted it around

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm going to my room."

"You do that!" My voice had grown soft and quiet but he was still yelling.

As soon as I got around the corner, I began to sob. I ran all the way back to my room and started grabbing all of my personal belongings, there wasn't much because most of it belonged to Erik. I stole a suit case out of his room and threw every thing into it. I ran back out to his music room where he was playing the piano. More like punishing it! He was pounding on it so hard I thought it would break!

"I'm leaving." I said calmly.

"Where do you think your going to go?"

"I'm going back home."

"I'm glad to here it!"

"Fine!" I ran out the door and up the many twisting, winding steps to the mirror. Since I wasn't sure if there was any one in there or not, I ran down another passage way for a while and looked for an additional opening. I finally found one. I ran out of it onto the stage. "That was weird. How did I get here?" I wondered.

I didn't even care. Just as long as I was away from that man, I knew that I would be fine. I ran all the way to the main entrance, and ran out, crying. I was getting a lot of weird looks so I grabbed a cloak on the way out. I threw it around myself and ran down the street to the place where I originally fell into this night mare.

It was a cold night. I was in the middle of an alley. I could here the noises of France in my ears. People are always yelling at each other. Why can't the world just be calm and peaceful? Why does every one have to fight? I drifted off to sleep right there in that alley way. I was so tired.

I remember hearing voices. There was a man's and a woman's. They sound like my

"Mom? Dad?"

"Richard she's awake!" I could here my mother's nervous voice yelling to my father.

"How long ago?"

"Just now!"

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Yea. I've been better though." My voice was very shaky.

"You gave us quite a scare!"

"How's that?" I asked.

"We found you on the street and you were dressed in the oddest cloths! You had passed out! Are you on drugs?"

"Yea mom, all the time. Gosh! Can I go a day with out being accused of being high?"

"We didn't accuse you of being high. We just asked you if you were doing any drugs!"

"What ever, It's the same thing."

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!" I could tell that my mom was about to smack me, being in the hospital or not.

"Sorry. I've just had one heck of a night."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? We'll tell the doctor that you're conscious and then we'll be right back. Ok?"

"Okay mom. I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Oh by the way," my dad said, "Andrew wanted to come by and see you."

"Andrew?"

"Yes. Did he propose?" He asked looking at my finger.

"You're getting married? I have to call every one and tell them! My little girl, Mrs. Andrew Farnsworth! Wait till I tell Betty! I think the dresses need to be pink with white flowers! Wouldn't that be lovely…"

"Mom! I'm not getting married! It was all a misunderstanding." I added sorrowfully.

"And the flowers will be yellow, and the … What?"

"I'm not getting married."

"Then why is there an engagement ring on your finger? I was to upset to tell her the truth, and I knew they would put me in the mental hospital if I did, so, I lied.

"It was for a play that I'm in."

"You're in a play? You're not even taking drama this year." Why did my dad have to be so practical?

"It's one that my friends and I are doing just for fun." Could they see right threw my lie? I knew my mother couldn't. She was to busy crying over the fact that I wouldn't be the next Mrs._ Rich _Farnsworth. My dad might be a little less preoccupied though.

"Okay… Well, it might turn your finger green if it's fake…"

"It is not fake! This is sterling silver with real diamonds and a real Rose Quartz!" I said defensively.

"And it's not an engagement ring?"

"Oops."

"I just caught you in a lie young lady."

"Dad, I really don't want to discuss it right now," I said, slipping the ring off my finger.

"Is this why you're doing the drugs?" My mother asked threw her tears, "So boys will ask you to marry them?"

"Mom! I am not doing drugs!"

"Melissa! Settle down! I don't think that this is the time, nor the place to discuss this. Let's go get the doctor, and get something to eat, ok?"

"F…f… fine." She said, faking a stutter.

"If Andy comes, just let him in okay?" I requested.

"Alright. We'll be back later."

"K. See you in a bit."

* * *

Amazing! This is 3 and a half pages! That's a lot! Lol Please comment! I heart you! 


	18. Chapter 18 Lilly, the human

Hey! A lot of you thought that this was a little confusing… She went to the alley and fell asleep and somehow ended up in her century… sorry that kind of sucked… But yea she's gone back and is trying to live her life with out him. Ooh! Let's see if it works!

* * *

They finally let e out of that hospital. I'm back in my old room. Andrew's coming by today, Mom thinks he's gona purpose… but she always thinks that. If he does, I don't know what I'm going to do. A part of me still loves… him. What did he do that was so terrible any way? He was having a bad day and yelled at me… big deal! Why did I have to leave? That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Why did I have to leave… why? 

I was furiously writing in my journal. I had become greatly dependent on this little book to tell my secrets, since I was 5 or 6. I loved to curl up on my window sill and write in it while looking out at the rain. Today was not one of those days… It was bright outside… the sun was shining. Erik had taught me to love the dark. Could Andrew teach me to love the light, like I once did? I wanted to erase the next 4 hours, so that I could go for a walk in the night. I wish that the storm clouds would move around so that I could have some rain while I walk. That would be nice.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey! How is my little sunshine?" Ugh, already with the light.

"I'm fine. How bout you?"

"I'm fine. My father says that if your parents are driving you crazy, you could come stay with us."

"Mom and Dad would shoot me… But thanks any way!"

"Are you sure, because we could work it out so that they would let you and you could just have some time to relax. You could hang around with Lilly." Lilly was his little sister. She was just 4 months younger than me, and 2 years younger than Andrew. She was one of my dearest of friends. I told her everything! I could even talk to her about her brother if I needed to and she would never say a word about it to any one. She really is a great friend.

"It would be nice to see Lilly again." Oh yea… One more thing… They kind of live in California. That's why this is such a big deal.

"And she really wants to see you!"

"I'll go, but not for more than a week. And I want to stay in Lilly's room." I added.

"Fine."

"Thank you for being so accommodating! Let me pack and I'll be down in a few minutes. You can go discuss it with Mom and Dad."

"Okay. I love you!" I froze. I had heard and said that fraise so often, but I couldn't say it to him. He wasn't Erik. He was just Andrew. What do I say?

"Me too!" Ok, that was lame. I kissed him on the cheek to make up for it.

"I'll be back in a little while to help you pack." He said

"Okay." I was determined to get every thing packed before he came back up. Why was I acting this way? He is my boy friend and my best friend's brother. What is wrong with me?

I grabbed my suitcase out of the closet and began throwing random things inside of it. I grabbed my blanket on the way out of the room. I switched off the light and closed the window. I shut the curtains and stood there in the dark for a moment.

"_You alone can my song take flight, Help me make the music of the night." _I sung under my breath.

"What was that?" Andrew was back. Joy.

"Oh nothing. Just a song."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let's go. I need to get out of here. What did my parents say?"

"Your mother was all for it. Your dad was a little harder to convince though."

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to face him alone."

"That's okay. I've done worse." He laughed that laugh that was so annoying! Why was it annoying... Because it wasn't Erik's

"Help me with this stuff and we can get going." I said.

"Here are the keys. Pop the trunk and get the heater going."

"Why do you want the heater going?"

"It's 60 degrees out side. You'll freeze!"

"Surely living in California, You've experienced colder than 60 degrees."

"Well, I have, but you haven't."

"I'm used to it. The place that I've been staying had stone walls and no heater. Plus, it was in the middle of winter and underground. Heat rises you know." He gave me the strangest look. Oops. I slipped. I started laughing to make it seem like a joke.

"You are too much. Go get the car heated."

"Okay," I ran down stairs, kissed my parents good bye, and ran out the door. I left Andrew to get my bags. I didn't start the heater like he'd asked. Instead, I started the air conditioner. I got the car to about 75 degrees before he came in.

"It's so cold in here!"

"Yes! But it's warmer than outside!"

"Quite being silly. You'll catch a cold."

"Yes sir." I didn't salute him like I did Erik. That was just impossible. I need to stop thinking about him! Maybe when we get to California, I can talk to Lilly about it. She'd understand. And she wouldn't think that I was crazy. Hopefully not any way. All the way to California, Andrew made me listen to the crappiest music I've ever heard… Erik would never do that.

* * *

"So this man… Erik, you love him?"

"More than you could ever know." Lilly and I were sitting on her bed talking about Erik. I had just told her everything.

"I think you need to find a way to get back."

"Yea. I really do. I came into his life, screwed it up, and left. I can't just leave it like that! I need to at least go back and fix what I did."

"I agree. I think he loves you too."

"He didn't act like it the other night."

"He was upset. Something had probably happened that night, and he didn't want you to know, so He gat defensive."

"I think your right. I really do want to… need to go back…"


	19. Chapter 19 roses

I'm updating today for wandering child 24, just cause you asked…. Lol

* * *

Lilly and I decided that I would stay for the rest of the week with them, and then go back to Erik's century. Andrew would think that I was going home, and Lilly would call my parents and tell them that I would be staying for another week. We had it all planed out. 

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Andrew asked me.

"Sure. Let me go get dressed."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you."

When I went into my bedroom, Lilly was waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing the troubled look on her face.

"You may be leaving before the week is over."

"Why?"

"Andrew is going to propose right now."

"What?"

"I know. Normally I would be ecstatic, but under these circumstances…"

"I know what you mean. This could ruin every thing."

"Well, you could break his heart beyond repair so that he would never call you again, or you could let him down nicely and tell him that you had to leave and please not ot call for a while."

"I like plan b."

"Me too." Normally we would have been rolling around on the floor laughing, but this was way too serious.

When I got back at the pool, there were open roses floating in the pool. It was nighttime and the stars were beautiful! I wish I could have enjoyed them more. There was candle light, and soft music playing.

"What's this?" I asked faking surprise Andrew came out all dressed up in a tux and carrying roses.

"Will you marry me?"

"Andrew… I …"

"Cosset..?"

"Erik? What are you doing here?"

* * *

sorry guys... this is really short. I have to go baby sit so.. yea see ya later!


	20. Chapter 20 short sorry

I spoil you guys way too much! Lol this is my 3rd post in two days!

* * *

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Andy… I …"_

"_Cosset..?"_

"_Erik? What are you doing here?"_

"Obviously, I made a mistake."

"Stop it! You didn't hear me say yes did you?"

"No, but you were going to say it. That's the same reaction you gave me, when you said yes."

"I was playing it up! I wasn't really going to say yes! I love you not him! And if you can't see that, then you're not worth it." We both sat there stunned. Had I just said that? That was … not the greatest thing to say at that moment.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Only if your taking me with you!"

"I think it's best if you stay here with your fiancé."

"I'm not marrying him!"

"He could give you a lot more than I could! Look at all this stuff!..." I couldn't take it any more. I stood up on my tiptoes, since he was like 5 feet taller than me, and kissed him, hard.

"Wow man, she's never kissed me like that before. You're a lucky guy." Andrew said when we stopped snogging

"Your not even mad about this?"

"No… Lilly told me everything. I just thought that it was worth a chance. Your a wonderful person."

"Thank you Andrew. I know we can still be friends."

"Of course." Erik was still just sitting there, stunned. His lip was bleeding. Wow I really did kiss him hard. Lilly came out of the house with lemon-aid and cookies.

"How did you know?" I asked. She had brought an extra glass of lemon-aid.

"Call it best friend's instinct." We both giggled. Erik was still just sitting there.

"I'm gona leave tonight, Lil. Thank you so much. You too Andy."

"No problem."

"I'll call you when I get back in this century!" I laughed.

"What should we tell your parents?"

"The truth, I guess. I can't face them right now."

"No." Erik spoke for the first time, "I need to ask your father for something."

"Alright…"

"Come on Cosset, I'll help you pack." Lilly said.

"Thanks Lil."

* * *

NO cliff hanger… but it's really, really short! Lol. Don't worry… the other ? Will be answered soon enough! 


	21. Chapter 21 I spoil you too much, guys

Umm… hey! I'm writing again! Every body is asleep at my house but me and my brother… It's like12:30 in the afternoon! Lol… lazy parents and sister. Okay… I'm going to write review responses for the last 3 chapters... Some of your questions have already been answered though!

**_MarikRules_** Your ? Was answered!

**_Starrylibra_**Yea… I know… 3 pages is a lot for me tough cause like I said before… I think I have a d d! Lol…. Jk. Just that I don't have an attention span of longer than 2 minutes. Lol

**_Phantomlover2005: _**Sorry that was kind of weird and confusing. She left the engagement ring on cause she didn't think to take it off. Ummm… yea I was kind of facing the same dilemma about how she should get back to the 21st century like I was when I was trying to get her into Erik's century. Lol. I'm gona face it again when I try to get them both back into Erik's century again. Lovely. You don't know how much I'm looking forward to that… lol

**_Erik for President_** Thank you!

**_des ires:_** Yea… sorry bout that . Do you understand now?

**_mrs. Malfoy:_** Thank you!

Now for chapter 18 review responses!

**_Wandering Child24_** Yea… I spoil you way to much! Lol Thank you very much!

**_PhantomLover2005_** Would I really be that cruel and not make her go back? I mean come on! Lol.

**_elf of rohan_**Why do you think that I wouldn't let her? Of course I will! Lol I say lol a lot don't I?

Chapter 19 reviewers

**_elf of rohan_**Is gasp a good thing I hope? Lol. Keep reviewing!

**_PhantomLover2005_**Lol. I'm glad you like it.

**_MarikRules_**Yea… Sorry bout that! I'm updating though!

**_Silent Phantasy_**: Yay! I heart sugar! Especially cookies and marshmallows! Lol (wow! There it is again! I say that way too much!)

**_Starrylibra_**You don't like the way roses smell? I love it!

Chapter 20 reviewers

**_mrs. Malfoy: _**Have I ever told you that I love your user name thingy? I'm like in love with Malfoy! He is sooo hott! Why do I always fall for the bad guys? Lol. I'm glad you like my story!

**_elf of rohan_** Okay! I will!

**_asow007_**Good! I'm glad you like it!

**_Wandering Child24_** You're in luck! It just so happens that I'm updating right now!

Lol.

Thank you all of my loverly reviewers! And those of you who are not reviewing… You're still on my bad list! dun, dun, dunnnnnnn Lol, The more reviews you leave me, the more I update! Hint, hint

Now for the story! The reviews alone took 30 minutes and a page and a half!

* * *

"How did you get here?"

"I took the boos."

"Oh you mean the bus."

"Yea… that's it… the bus."

"I mean like how did you get to my century?"

"I looked all over for you and finally found one of your shoes in an alley. I stood there for a minute and thought about you and ended up here."

"That is so weird!"

"You're telling me."

"How did you know that I was here?"

"I found your house and asked your parents where you were. They told me that you were with your friends In California. They gave me the directions after I told them that I was your boy friend."

"That's weird…"

"What's weird?"

"Andy was my boyfriend up until tonight… Lilly must have talked to my father."

"The dog talked to your father?"

"No… My best friend, Lilly. She was the one you met today…"

"Oh… right."

"What do you want to ask my father?"

"Oh… just something that I should have asked a long time ago."

"Okay…" We're almost there. Do you know my parents names?"

"Umm… Richard and Melissa?"

"Yea. Or you can call them Mr. and Mrs. Tensen."

"Okay."

"Which one is polite in your century."

"Mr. and Mrs. When you first meet them."

"Okay… right."

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I was nothing with out you."

"I was just about ready to come back to you."

"Well hopefully we'll be getting married soon?"

"Of course. That silly fight is behind us."

"That's what I need to ask your father… Is if I can marry you."

"were going to have to have the wedding in this century you know.."

"Yea. That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." I punched him lightely in the arm.

"I'm glad your loosening up."

"Me too."


	22. Chapter 22 Mom and Dad

Hey guys. I'm not enthusiastic today… my friends are being retards… thx for reviewing.

Review responses later

"Do you know my parent's names?"

"You already asked me that."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"You're nervous? You aren't the one that has to explain every thing!"

"Sorry. I got this way with Andy… I mean never mind." I said looking at the expression on Erik's face. He got very jealous some times.

"It will all be fine. I'm sure that your parents will only kick me out and not shoot me."

"Stop it!" I slapped him playfully on the arm. I tend to do that a lot. I'd like to see him with out a shirt on so I could see if he's covered in bruises. That's not the only reason though… lol.

"It's this one. Get out of the car."

"Okay. Do I look presentable?"

"Of course. When don't you?" I kissed him on the lips. We stood there making out it in the driveway for the next 10 minutes. Finally my dad realized that we were out there and came and broke us up. I could tell that Erik was embarrassed.

"Umm… Sorry Dad. This Erik. I think you've met him before."

"Yes I have. Hello Erik."

"Hello…. Mr.…" He was about to say my last name when my father said,

"Richard, please."

"Hello Richard."

"Please come in. Melissa go get the tea started!" He yelled into the house.

"I'll go talk to mom. Dad you and Erik need to talk." I said when we had gotten inside.

"Okay. Go help her and try to keep her from coming in and ruining our conversation.." He was joking.

"Yes sir. Mom! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen dear! Your back already?"

"It's been a week mom."

"Oh yes… I guess it has!" She was still mad at me for not excepting Andy's proposal.

"Dad wants us to make cookies. The sugar cookies."

"Those take the longest time to make though!"

"Yes, but there his favorite. And I'd like Erik to try my mother's famous cooking!"

"Oh… You brought… him?"

"Yes mother. Your just going to have to get used to it too."

"And why is that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Are you pregnant? Oh my gosh I knew it! You are pregnant. I should have never let you go to California! You probably didn't even stay with Andrew. You were probably out sleeping around! How could you have done this to your own mothe…"

"Mom! I'm not pregnant! Drop it! I'm getting married."

"To Andrew?"

"No mother… To Erik."

"Does he have money?"

"Mother! It's not about the money! I love him! He can give me what Andy never could! He loves me back the same way! There was always something missing with Andy. I love him Mom. I love him." She just sat there. I think she was in shock. Then she said,

"I'm taking you down to the hospital to see if you're pregnant."

"Mom! Stop! I'm leaving right now! We won't be having a public wedding. You'll never see me again. I'm moving to a different country when they don't have phones!" Notes that I said when they don't have phones. I so wasn't lying! I ran out of the room into the room where my dad and Erik were sitting.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Erik and I have to go. I'm afraid I won't be seeing you ever again. I love you very much. Bye." I kissed him on the cheek and went out the door with Erik following me.

"Good bye Richard and Melissa. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Good bye Erik. Bye Cosset. I love you!"

"Bye Daddy! I love you too. I'm sorry I have to do this. I hope you'll understand some day. I'm sorry." I ran to the car in tears. Erik got in and decided that he'd drive. I was a little bit scared but I let him any way. He turned the car on right and made it to the corner just fine. I was still sobbing. He turned into an abandoned street and turned off the car. It was dark. He climbed out of the car and opened my door. He picked me up and placed me in the back. He got in and shut the door. I was still crying and he began to stroke my hair.

"Shh. It's okay. You'll be fine. Just breathe."

"My mother is so awful!" The tears that were flowing now were all anger. There was no remorse at all. I had just ran out of my house telling my parents basically that I hated them and never wanted to see them again. The tears were sadness again.

"You're okay." He began to kiss me. I let him and kissed him back. Soon he was on top of me. I kissed him again and again. He was my favorite! I love him.

"Erik…"

"what?" He was trying to kiss me and was irritated that I was interrupting him.

"Take me to city hall. I want to get married right now."

"Okay. Then you'll be mine right?"

"Yup and you'll be mine." I was still crying but not for the same reason.I Loved him so much that it was bringing me to tears.

"I don't know where anything is in your town. Can you drive?"

"Sure." I began to laugh and got in the drivers seat.

I s it too unrealistic? I hope not. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write this chapter or not… It's too… I duno. You tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23 Christin

You guys are **TERRIBLE** at reviewing! I got one! Thank you sooo much wanderingchild24 I heart you! You are all now on my bad list! Except you wandering child 24…. You can get back on my good list by reviewing! I don't even think that some of you know what that word means any more. If I don't get 14 reviews with at least 3 sentences on this chapter… I'M NOT POSTING FOR 1 MONTH! I'm serious! And it can't be from the same person… I will count 1 review per person! Thank you!

* * *

The wedding was not at all what I'd always dreamed of… There were no flowers or flower girls or flowers for that matter. There wasn't even a photographer. He just handed us a marriage license and sent us on our way. It kind of sucked!

"We have to go see my sister." I said when we'd gotten back in the car.

"Why?" I knew he was already dreading it from his tone of voice.

"I swear she's not like my… mother." I paused and started crying again.

"Let's not go threw this again." He said with a sigh.

"You enjoyed it last time you retard. You were the one kissing me."

"Oh yea…" He said that with a smile.

"(sigh) you are hopeless." I was giggleing

"I know. Where does your sister live?"

"Just out of Mesa."

"Can I drive?" He was just like a 15 year old that doesn't have a permit yet.

"No you cannot drive! Get in the passenger side before I hurt you!"

"Fine." We … I drove on and when we came to my sisters house… I didn't know what to do. I was shakeing. I hadn't seen her in three years. She ran away from home because of my mom and my mom wouldn't let any of us… meaning me my brother and my dad… go see her. And she wouldn't let my sister come see us… I didn't think it was fair or right.

"I don't know if I want to go in any more… Let's go."

"I drove all the way out here and you are going to go see your sister."

"I haven't seen her in 3 years! My mother forbade me too!"

"Well your mom isn't here is she? Just go in and see her!"

"Alright, hold my hand."

"Breathe! And quit breaking my hand!" He took his hand back and began shaking it and jumping up and down. He looked to funny. I had to laugh.

"Cosset?"

"Christen?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine how are you?" We were standing in her door way. My sister and I had collapsed onto each other into a bone crushing hug.

"This is my boy friend… Husband Erik."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Like ten minutes ago."

"Congrats! You didn't bring Mom did you?"

"No. We got married in city hall. I'm not talking to mom any more."

"Oh… do you want to come in for a while?"

"Sure. Are you still dating Bob?"

"We got married a long time ago. Do you want to see your niece?"

"Heck yes!"

"Come in here." Erik was looking very uncomfortable.

"Honey come here! Look at how cute she is!"

"Her name is Darcy."

"She's beautiful!"

"Come into the family room and we'll talk."

* * *

It's short cause you guys don't know how to review! Lol 


	24. Chapter 24 Boxes

K I'm only reviewing cause if wanderingchild24. did you know that she has reviewed almost every chapter? You guys are on my bad list! Well… I guess I can't really us that threat on you guys any more can I? Lol well I'm mad at you… except for those that did review! I love you guys!

I didn't like my last chapter… It kind of sucked. So now there gona go back to Erik's time… Forgive me. I don't know how to get them back. So there just going to magically end up there. K? Sorry. Lol

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"When do I turn?"

"Not now next right you have."

"Okay."

"Why am I letting you drive again?"

"Because you're tired of driving."

"It's still against the law. You don't have a license."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Not yet. Unfortunately, I have to go back to my parents' house and get my stuff."

"You could just leave it there. You lived for quite a while with out any of that stuff."

"Yes, but I would like some of my modern conveniences like a cd player. I've missed my My Chemical Romance cd sooo bad!"

"My Chemical Romance?"

"Yes! They are the most wonderful band in the world! Plus the lead singer, Gerard Way, He is so beaut…" I stopped at the look on Erik's face. "I mean…. He is not nearly as handsome as you." I said carefully.

"I don't think It's such a good idea for you to be bring modern conveniences with you to my century." I could tell that he was just jealous. I found it hilarious.

"I'm going to any way. I'll have to sneak in tonight. We might need a bigger car though." I said looking at the small Buick.

"Only bring necessities and you'll have plenty of room."

"Okay but necessities for you and necessities for me are two very different things. You realize that right?"

"Sigh. I guess we'll just have t see."

"Alright but don't be surprised when I being every single blanket I've ever owned out to the car."

"We'll need blankets. You haven't experienced how cold winters in Paris are."

"Okay. It's nearly midnight. I think they'll be asleep. Let's go." He turned left onto my parent's street and parked in there drive way.

"Turn your lights off! Quick! I wish I had Dumbledore's cigarette lighter right now."

"Huh?"

"It turns out al the street lights."

"Huh?" He said again.

"It's from a book. Never mind."

"Okay. How are you going to get inside?"

"My window faces towards the front see it? Right there." I pointed and began to go to the vine.

"You don't have a key?" I considered that for a moment and then decided that it would be a lot easier to go threw the front door.

"Yes I do have a key. Thank you for ruining my fantasy."

"Terribly sorry miss, but wouldn't falling off a vine and breaking your neck also ruin your fantasy?"

"Shut up." I kissed him and began digging around for my key.

"Be quiet! I wouldn't want your mother coming out and accusing me of being a stocker."

"I will." I entered the house. I didn't here a sound. I went up to my bedroom and opened the door. The darn thing always creaked. It wasn't to loud though. When I got threw the door. I went directly to my bed side table and turned on the lamp. There were boxes every where. All my stuff was packed up.

"What in the world?" I asked myself.

"Huh?" Oh crap. There was someone in my bed.

"Dad?"

"Yea. I'm not trying to kick you out. I just thought that you would come back for all your stuff and it would be easier to take it in boxes. I packed them up about 10 o'clock while your mum was sleeping."

"So she doesn't know?"

"Nope. I didn't think that you'd want to see her after that little… incident."

"Well I'm glad I got to see you again. I've missed you so much!"

"It's been about 8 hour's Hun."

"Well when you figure that you're not going to see your father ever again it seems like a long time."

"Yes I know."

"Thank you so much. I've got Erik down there waiting for me to throw things down to him."

"You better not throw things down to him. I'll help you take them down."

"Okay. Is this every thing?"

"Go look in the linen closet for all your blankets and pillows. Your mother washed them while you were in the hospital and they ended up getting put in there."

"I see. I'm glad their not packed up. We have a long way to go."

"Grab that box and follow me. I made your mom put in ear plugs so she won't hear every single noise we make."

"Good thinking! Let me yell down to Erik. Some of the boxes can be thrown down there can't they?"

"I suppose. It would be easier then carrying them down there."

"k. Hang on. Erik?"

"What?"

"I'm gona throw a few things down. Hang on a minute."

"Okay." I threw down about ¾ if the boxes and I think most of them landed on him. He couldn't pack them all into the car.

"Dad, I think that I'm going to have to leave most of my things here. They won't all fit in the car."

"Take the suburban. I'll keep the Buick. It's a nicer car any way."

"Thank you daddy!" I took the keys and ran, quietly, down stairs.

"Erik, take all the boxes out of the car and put them in the suburban. Please." I added.

"Why?"

"My dad is trading us cars so that al my stuff can fit."

"That's nice. Help me?"

"Sure." We unloaded every thing and when every thing was packed in the car, I said good bye to my father and we left. (Sorry. That part was rushed. I'm getting tired and I want this chapter to end!)

"So. How do we get back?"

"I'm not even sure we can get back." I said being the optimistic person that I am.

"Well if you got in left and then I left, I'm pretty sure we can get back."

"Well, where should we go?"

"I dun know. Let's go fall asleep in some random alley!"

"Okay!" (Lol Sorry bout that. I told you!)

* * *

Yea I know… I'm going to get at least one review telling me how rushed that was and how a good author never rushes any thing. Sorry guys. I wanted to get this posted today and it freaking 4 pages long! K… I know that's not long for some of you but it is for me! Lol REVIEWS PLEASE!Thank you! 


	25. Chapter 25 Alleys and names

I'm updating! I don't know why. Probably cause wanderingchild 24 is sooo loyal, or marik rules, or phantom lover 25? (I can't remember what numbers come after your name… sorry I'm too lazy to look them up! Lol)

* * *

"Here we are!"

"Nope. It doesn't feel right"

"This is the 12 alley we've come too and you keep saying it's not right. When are you going to make up your mind?"

"As soon as we find the right one. Let's just drive around. I'm sure I'll feel it when we go near one." I said nodding my head for him to go forward.

"Alright." We continued driving. (Here it comes… the "family" discussion.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"kids… How many kids do you want?"

"You mean the little things that run around and bug you all day?"

"Yes. And don't tell me you don't want any."

"3. I think 3 is fine."

"Hmm… yea… that would work." He laughed at my answer.

"What?"

"You're just funny."

"Okay. What about names?"

"I don't care as long as it's not Lilly."

"Why not Lilly?"

"Because you have a friend named Lilly and we have a dog named Lilly."

"Good point. Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Erik, the dog and the cat!"

"Relax! I have Madam Giry looking after them."

"Wow. Okay. I like Carter."

"Umm… as a name right?"

"Yes silly. As a name."

"For a boy?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't name a girl Carter!"

"I like it. But for a girl, I like Elizabeth."

"That's so common though."

"Yes, but it's very feminine and we could call her Lizzie or Beth or Eliza, or Liz, Liza…"

"I get the point! I like, for a girl Emily."

"That is also very common you know."

"Yes but it's very feminine and we could call her Emmy…"

"I get it!"

"Stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"Stop the car! This is it!"

"This is it?"

"Yes. Get out and help me unload every thing."

"Okay…" We took every thing out of the car and put it on the ground. We then took out all the blankets and pillows.

"Time to fall asleep!"

**Two Hours Later**

Where am I?"

"We're back at home." (I thought it would be more convenient for them to end up back at home so that's where they are. Lol)

"Which home?"

"My home… Our home… Under the opera house."

"Oh that one. Why don't you go make something to eat and I'll unpack."

"Alright. What you want?"

"I don't care. Just make me food!" He left and I began unpacking. My dad packed every thing. I don't think he missed a thing!

When Erik came back I was all done.

"Wow you're fast!"

"Well, I don't really have that much stuff."

"Well the foods ready. Let's go eat."

* * *

I'm tired and already updated today so that's where it's going to end! Lol Thanks for reviewing wink, wink! Lol buh bye! 


	26. Chapter 26 Christine

Hey you guys did better on reviewing! Thank you so much!

* * *

"Good morning, husband of mine!"

"Good morning," He was reading the paper and I was interrupting him.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care what ever you want."

"Okay," I was a little irritated but I decided to let it go.

"Where do you want to go for our honey moon?"

"You mean I get one of those? I thought those only existed in the 21st century!" I was very excited. I wanted to go all over Europe.

"Yes of coarse you get one. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to… London."

"What's exciting about London?"

"I've never been there. You have to remember that I live in a different century."

"Yes, I know. I was thinking more of a place like, Scotland." He said with a sly look on his face.

"You have been reading my diary." I said this hotly. How else could he know that I've always wanted to go to Scotland, or about honeymoons? I didn't care though.

"I couldn't help my self. All though I must say, the secrets of a young girl are rather confusing."

"And most of it isn't true." I said with a smirk. I had written several things about him in it about how sexy he was.

"Well go pack and we'll leave in a few minutes."

"All ready?"

"Yea, if you can get ready that fast."

"Of coarse I can. I'm not like Chris…" Crap. I'd just blown it. He'll be thinking about her the whole trip.

"It's okay Cosset. I don't think about her any more. I'm over that now. I have someone much better that I'm more in love with then I could have ever been with her."

"I love you too. I think I fell in love with you the first time I ever saw you." Aww touching husband/wife moment!

"More like fell into love."

"Yup and I almost broke my ankle doing it!" I giggled and kissed him.

"So you go pack and I'll feed the dog."

I started to go into my bedroom when…

"AHHH! What is _she _doing her?" I was yelling

"Who? Oh Christine? Raoul walked out on her so I decided to let her stay here for a while."

"You what?"

"I'm letting her stay here."

"And you told me you were over her. How could I have possibly believed you?"

"Calm down! I should have asked you permission first… You were asleep I'm sorry."

"Just get that dog out of my house!" I yelled.

"Please calm down. She is not a dog and she can hear every word that is coming out of your mouth." He said very calmly.

"Umm… Should I go?" Christine asked testily.

"Umm, Yea!" I said like a 4 year old smart-aleck.

"Cosset. You need to learn to be polite to our guests. Christine, come and eat with us."

"No really, that's okay. I think that if I stay one minute more with you and your charming wife, I might be beaten and throne out." She was being rude. Just the way she said it. I couldn't help it. I just sort of… snapped.

"That's it!" I ran at her and in no time I had her on the ground and I was kicking her trash! Then Erik came in and threw me off of her. She punched Erik and kicked him in the… place and that made me even madder and we ran at each other again. When Erik recovered. He again tore us apart. I was flung into the cabinet corner and every thing went black.

* * *

Short! Very sorry! Comment! 


	27. Chapter 27 umm head ache?

Hey! Sorry! I have kind of stopped doing review responses… I don't know if I'll start again though. I'll answer questions though! I just said though twice… any way wanderingchild 24. I'm not cosset. I didn't base her off of me. We kind of do have the same personality though… well… I guess you could say I based her off of me… lol I can't draw worth crap and I'm not really all that pretty. But I love to do most of the things that she does! Lol any way… Here's the story!

* * *

"Cosset? Cosset, are you alright?" I was beginning to come to.

"Huh? What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Shh. I accidentally threw you into the cabinet when I was trying to get you two off each other."

"Oh. That would explain my terrible head ache."

"Yea I'm really sorry."

"Is she gone?"

"Yes. The fop came and picked her up."

"I thought he left her."

"Nope. It was a misunderstanding. He left her a note telling her that he was leaving her for a couple of days. She saw the words leaving and didn't read the rest of the note."

"Silly girl."

"She's older than you."

"Only by like what? A year?"

"You should still respect her."

"Sorry. That wish isn't going to come true."

"I'm taking you to the hospital. You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"Do I have to knock you out again? You're going!"

"Yes. But they'll think you did it on purpose!"

"Their not like your time hospitals. They don't ask questions. They just fix you up and send you home."

"Alright what ever. But when we get their… I don't want you out of the room for one second. I want you to stay right by me."

"Would I really leave you?"

"I don't know. I just need a sense of security right now. To be honest, I'm a bit scared for no reason at all."

"Alright. I'll get you in the carriage and I won't drive. I'll let the man drive it just so that I can be with you their. But the doctors might kick me out. I'm just warning you."

"Okay. As long as you try."

* * *

I'm ending it their cause I have to go to school and I wanted to get this posted. Sorry bout that! 


	28. Chapter 28 Cold carriage

Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys!

My friend wants me to change Cosset's name to Cossette… you tell me how you want me to do it… For the meantime I'll use my original spelling! Thank you!

Btw, we just had a big argument on how to type cosset. We found it in the dictionary and cosset means "pet lamb". So that's not how to spell it…

Love,

Me!

* * *

"Feeling better?" We had just gotten out of the hospital and he was carrying me - I don't know why, my legs worked fine - out of the waiting room.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good. Let me help you get into the carriage."

"You're already carrying me, so I don't really have a choice, do I?" That's when he dropped me on the ground. Well, I guess he didn't really drop me… More like put me on the ground.

"Jerk!" I yelled jokingly.

"Did I make you laugh?"

"… Sure…"

"Then it was all worth it." I laughed at him and he helped me up.

"Did you remember to feed your dog?"

"Yes, did you get all 20 million suitcases that you thought you had to bring on our honeymoon that'll only last about a week?"

"Yeah, I think I got it all." We got to the carriage and he set me down on the cushioned seat. Dfjejwekjwsnjdjkhgdghvgghgfgtvdhkgjdsfudyglrufgh (that was for you, kids! Lol I got frustrated from typing)

"Okay then, time for a road trip."

"Can you kick the driver out? I want this trip to be just you and me."

"We'll drop him off at the opera house."

"Good deal."

"Was I making a deal with you?"

"No, It's just an expression."

"Oh, I see…" I laughed at him. He knew so little… and yet he knew more than me…

"Let's take the cover off." We had the cover on the cover on over the carriage to keep the November chill off of us.

"It's freezing out there, you know."

"Yea, but I like the cold and this is my dream any way." The reason was that I wanted to snuggle up with him in a bunch of blankets and fall asleep while he drove the team of horses until he got tired and we got in the back and slept. That would be loverly…

"Fine, but when you catch a cold, don't come crying to me."

"Okay!" I took the cover off and stood up in the horse drawn contraption. "Quick! Where are the blankets? I'm freezing!"

"You crazy child! Here. Come sit closer to me." Score!

"No problem there! Here we are. Thank you Mr. Hubbard." That was the driver's name.

"Pleasure, Miss."

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

"Positive. And there's no garage door to leave up so I think we've got it covered!"

"What?"

"Never mind, it's a 21st century thing."

"I see…" I could tell he was still confused, so I just kissed him and decided to move the conversation along. "You know, I'm glad I semi- broke your arm."

"That makes one of us."

"I wouldn't have met you otherwise… well at least I wouldn't have let you in my home."

"Aww! Having a husband/wife conversation!"

"Can you be serious for a moment, please?"

"Okay, sure, my dear husband, my forever love, my lovie dove, my treacle tart…"

"Okay, stop there. I just wanted to tell you that I love you more than anything in the world."

"Thank you. I need to hear that once in a while. I love you forever and always. When we were apart for those few days, I was lost." And that's when we started making out. Yea… this ones a keeper.

* * *

btw, He stopped driving the carriage when he started talking to her about the mooshy crap... lol REVIEW! 


	29. Chapter 29 ummm yea

Hey! Thanks for reviews!

* * *

"Okay, Now that we're in Scottland, what do you want to do?"

"Anything and everything!" I replied while I started wandering around the streets.

"Well, let's start with the historical things first." He said being the boring old guy.

"You sound so old when you say crap like that. Let's go to all the fun places first!"

"Like where? This is the 18th century."

"Okay Mr.- I- know –every- thing -and -can -never -have –fun. We will go to the boring historical places first."

"I think the author has writers block."

"Me too."

"so any way, where do you want to go?"

"Umm… let's go to… the ocean"

"Well, to the ocean we will go." We then see our lovers walking off in the distance to the ocean.

**Three months later while opening presents on Christmas morning**

"What's this?" Erik asked holding up a small package.

"Open it and find out!"

"France's greatest father. But I'm not a father… ohh!"

"Yup!" He sat there for a minute.

"Aren't you excited?"

"I'm going to be a dad!" okay, he was excited. I just laughed at him and continued opening presents.

* * *

I have the most horrible writers block in the world so that's where I'm ending for now. Comments please! 


	30. Chapter 30 pickles and orange juice

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever… lol k well I'm sad. My bf broke up with me… well kind of bf… k fine not really a bf. I liked him and he liked me for like 6 years. And now he likes this girl named Amanda Applegate. I'm sad. Like really sad. Sorry any way. Here's your story. **

Okay. Being pregnant is no picnic. It's like not fun. Yesterday, I threw up through my nose. That was gross. Ewww… I feel fat. Eh. Ya not fun.

**Erik's P.O.V.**

Okay. Having a wife that's pregnant is no picnic. Yesterday, she threw up through her nose. Gross. She's even more beautiful than before though. She has that glow that only expecting mothers have. There are down sides though. Like what happened last week.

I woke up to her crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked groggily.

"I'm craving pickles and orange juice and we don't have any!" She wasn't really crying. More like whimpering.

"Orange juice and pickles?"

"Yea. It sounds like really good right now."

"Alright. Let me run over to the market and get you some." I looked over at the moon to try and determine what time it was. Great 3:00 am. Joy. I ran to the market to keep warm. I finally got the stuff and sprinted back to the house, But of course by the time I got back home, she was craving bananas and we had some at the house so she ate those and went to bed. I put the stuff in the freezer box and went back to sleep. The next morning, however, I woke up to her shrieking.

"What is it?"

"There are pickles and orange juice In here!"

"Yes, remember, you were craving them at 3 am?"

"Yea. But now I think I'm going to hurl from the sight! Please get rid of them!" I did being the nice husband that I am. She then commenced to her favorite spot in the library and began to listen to her noise maker.

"Hun?"

"What?" I asked a bit aggravated

"Will you please play me a song on the piano while I read?"

"You're already listening to some mu- noise"

"This is Helena by My Chemical Romance. It is one of the best songs in the world!" Trying to stop our argument, I said,

"Alright. Turn that no- music off and I will play you a song."

"Thank you!" She picked up one of my newer books, Les Miserables, and began reading.

"Lovely choice dear."

"Thank you sir!" She mimicked me in the best aristocratic voice that she could muster.

I decided to play some of the music that she brought back with her from her time. It was indeed, Les Miserables. She got up. Confused, I stopped playing.

**Cosset's POV**

I loved this song. It was _A Heart Full of Song. _I began singing when it came to my part.

Marious: A heart full of love a heart full of song I'm doing everything all wrong, oh god for shame; I do not even no your name. Will you tell? Will you say?

Cosset: (fancy that? That's exactly where I got that! Just to clear things up… Marious and cosset are from the book Les Miserables by victor Hugo. I love the name cosset and the book les Miserables so I decided to name my main character cosset. I like Eponine better though:) Any ways, Cosset and Erik are two different people.) A heart full of love. No fear no regret!

Marious: My name is Marious Potmerce!

Cosset: And mines Cosset!

Marious: Cosset, I don't know what to say.

Cosset: Then make no sound!

Marious: I am lost!

Cosset: I am found!

(It keeps going on and I'm tired of writing… It's really pretty though!)

"How come you never sing for me?"

"What?" I asked slightly confused. (This is our cosset remember)

"The last time I heard you sing was Amazing Grace like a year ago. You have a beautiful voice!"

"Well, thank you love, but you have to say that. You're my husband, remember?"

"Yes, but I mean it!"

"Well, thank yooou!" wow I finished that oddly. But I'd just felt something weird in my stomach. "Erik! It think the baby's kicking!"

**Ummm… yea, not a cliff hanger. Just tired of writing! Sorry lovers! Ttyl!**


	31. Chapter 31 School

I started teaching at the local church. Erik taught me French. (If I ever type Erika, It's because that is my best friends girlfriend and we all ways talk about her lol so Ya. Sorry if I do!) I'm a school teacher. I teach 8th graders. Or they would be in my time. They are incredibly smart mouthed! I love it though! They are a lot of fun. And you know how you have like at least 1 nerd in every class? I don't have one. So I can't make fun of them unfortunately… I talked Erik about it and he just laughed at me and told me that I was too mean. This is what happened my first day.

I was, of course, running late. Erik forgot to wake me up when he got up. He doesn't make that mistake any more! Luckily I woke myself up 30 minutes after I was supposed to. I was running all over the house trying to find this or that. I ended up grabbing the cat instead of my hat and then stepped on the dog's tail. What is it going to be like when I have a kid? Any way, I ran out the door with the cat and Erik had to grab me and pry the cat out of my fingers. I ran all the way to the church and found that I was perfectly on time which made me very happy. I walked in the door and found 25 kids in front of me. They were sitting up perfectly straight with there knuckles laced together on top of their books. They were all wearing the same uniform and all had their hair gelled back with what looked like clear paste. The other thing I noticed was that there were no girls. All of the little angels were boys. I looked around, and sat down at my desk and wrote my name on the board.

"Hello class! My name is Mrs. Butler. (I don't know his last name! We'll call him Mr. Erik Butler Lol)."

"Good morning Mrs. Butler." The class echoed back. I stood there looking at them blankly. What weird children. They were perfect! I sat down and asked them to tell me there names and there favorite thing to do when they were away from school. The first little boy stood up and recited,

"My name is Richard Polansco. I enjoy reading and arithmetic." He sat down and the next boy stood up.

"My name is Ferando Leretand. I enjoy writing and reading." That's when I stopped them.

"What did your last teacher do to you?" This class looked at me with puzzled looks. "You guys are way to perfect." I pointed at the first boy, "Richard, I know you don't like to read and do math with your free time! I see you running around the streets with your friends just about every day! And you, Ferando, You are the one that enjoys picking lemons off the trees and throwing them from the top of the opera house onto the passersby! Don't worry, I do that too!" I strolled across the room and stood up on one of the empty desk and said, "My name is Cosset Butler! I enjoy playing with my dog Lilly and terrorizing the well known Christine Daae!" I then jumped off the desk and onto the floor. The class looked at me like I was insane, which I am… "Okay, let's try this again. Let's start with you Bob." I pointed to a blonde boy.

"My name isn't Bob."

"I'm terribly sorry. Please tell us what your name really is."

"Tony. I like to take dogs for walks and spy on the girls!" I looked at him with my look and then he looked away sheepishly. Not before the other boys began laughing and nodding there heads.

"Alright class!" They immediately jumped back into there perfect positions. "If I ever see you guys wearing gel like this in your hair again, or cloths like this, I will smack you with a ruler! And Richard, quit trying to hide that note!" I grabbed it and handed it to Ferando, who he was obviously trying to pass it too. "Quit being so silent! Talk a little bit!" I then grabbed my book and started writing the numbers 1-25 on the chalk board.

"Excuse me maam?"

"Yes…?" I trailed off to show that I did not know his name.

"Jeffrey, Madam. I was just wondering, what are the numbers for?"

"I am going to let all of you come up and write one question on the bored and then, I am going to answer them truthfully."

"What kind of questions?"

"Anything about me that you would like to know as long as it is appropriate!" I then continued writing the numbers. They were completely silent so I turned around. They were all staring intently at the clock.

"Is it time to go already?"

"Yes!", replied a boy that had red hair. "We come back in three hours though!"

"Oh! I see! And what might your name be?"

"Kyle!"

"Well hello kyle! I would like you all to pin a piece of paper to the front of your shirt saying you name. Thank you class! You may leave!"

"But we still have ten minutes!"

"Why should I hold you here when I have nothing to teach you?"

"All the other teachers did!"

"Well I find that silly. You may leave!"


	32. Chapter 32 Richard's father

"Do you have work today?"

"No, go back to sleep."

"But it's Monday." I rolled over and saw a fully dressed Erik

"Kay fine, I'll get up." I said very groggily. I instantly grabbed my back making Erik think that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, love, I'm fine. It's just my back. That happens when you gain a lot of weight really fast!" I laughed and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Come on, breakfast will be ready in about 30 minutes."

"Alright." I went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my hair and teeth and with the help of some of my modern conveniences, I blow dried and straightened my hair. I was just coming out if the room in my green pajama pants with cow heads on them when I saw a man standing out in front of the door.Good thing I moticed him because, had I not, I would have had a lot of explaining to do about my pants… I ran to my room and threw on a dress. When I got back out there, the man was still there waiting patiently. I said,

"Hello, Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ahh, you must be the lovely Mrs. Butler."

"Thank you sir. May I ask who you might be?"

"I am Richard's father. He is one of your students, no?"

"Yes, he is. He is one of the best readers. He has wonderful math skills also."

"Why thank you maam. I'm here about his style of dress, and hair." He didn't sound verry happy. I hope I didin't make him mad.

"Yes sir, I had them wear normal cloths and not wear that silly gel. I find it a lot easier to concentrate with out having to sit up so straight and wear embarrassing, uncomfortable, uniforms."

"Yes, well Richard is different from the rest of the boys. He learns better with strict, hard learning. I sugest that you make them wear the uniforms and the gel if you want Richard to stay in your class. I will give you a week to think about it. Thank you andd good bye madam."

"Thank you sir. I will indeed think about it. But in the end, I must do the thing that is best for the whole class. I will think about it though." He left in a huff. What sad thing, a parent who doesn't even want his child to be happy. Richard has been doing better in school every day. Ridiculous, I say.

**Short sorry I have to go to school. Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33 I want icecream

"Good morning class. We have had a complaint about how I have you guys dress and how you wear your hair. I'm afraid that we may have to change this or else we wil lose one of our students."

"So?"

"Garret! Don't you like all of your classmates?"

"Yes, sorry madam."

"It's alright. Now, let me see. I hope you didn't go home and burn your uniform. That's what I would have done! Okay sorry. Tomorrow I expect to see uniforms. No hair though. K?"

"So you want us to shave our heads?"

"No silly! I meant no hair gel! That would show them though!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a good example on your students?"

"Oops…" I said under my breath. The head principle lady had just walked in… I was in deep sht now… excuse me language.

"Hello madam. We were just discussing uniforms." The lady that could be professor McGonagall's twin raised her eyebrow at me. I hate when people raise their eyebrows at me! Erik did that very thing when he wanted to annoy me. Grr!

"Your students are behaving absolutely horribly! They don't even show respect when I, the head mistress walks in!"

"I'm terribly sorry madam. Children! Straighten up! I'm going to have to punish each and every one of you for this!"

"That's more like it! Keep them under tight control!"

"Yes Maam! Thank you Maam!"

"Good bye!" I did my best princess wave as she left the class room.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Howard?"

"What's our punishment?"

"An ice-cream party."

"Oh…"

**Lol sorry. I had to end it that way! Review! Please! I'm getting less and less! And all my chapters are like filler! Please give me ideas! This is getting so boring for me to write! Lol Review or I'm taking it off. I need, 10 reviews or I'm taking it off. The sooner you review the better. At the beginning of the next chapter, I'll tell you if you made it or not! Not joking this time! Thanks guys! **


	34. Chapter 34 Hi I'm bored

**You all lose. No cookies. No nothing. I did get 2 slightly maddening reviews telling me that my other 2 stories were retarded… you can probably tell I'm in a good mood right now huh? Lol sorry I'm home sick, _again_. Darn flu seasonish thing. And I got a flu shot! So not cool. I miss my friends. Cause I've been sick all weekend and now it's Tuesday and I've stayed home and that didn't make any sense cause I'm ranting… sorry. Story time!**

"Can we move?"

"Why in the world do you want to move?"

"Because, I'm kind of tired of living under a building. I mean I like this whole, dark, emptiness, but what's that going to do for our kid?"

"I grew up in the dark loneliness and I'm just fine." I looked at him like "right" and slugged him

"And how many people have you murdered?"

"Okay so I had a few little problems," he looked at me and the look I was giving him, "okay, a few big problems, but I like this… house?"

"Yes Erik it is a house. See? You're not even sure what to call it!"

"Fine. It will get me away from past… relationships." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What ever. I'll start looking."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"Call a relater!"

"With what phone?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. I will look today while you're at school."

"You make it sound like I'm in high school or something. I am an adult you know!"

"Why are you so testy?"

"Gee, I wonder," I said pointing at my huge stomach.

"Oh, right."

**A couple weeks later**

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yea, I think so." I was very pregnant and very unhappy.

"Do you need anything?"

"Umm, could you grab me a sweater?"

"What do you need a sweater for? It's hot outside!"

"It's the middle of winter. And you know what? You grow a person inside of you and then you can tell me if your hot or cold. Ok?"

"Yes Maam," He said looking quite frightened.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get this move over with!"

"I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to move right now."

"Well, sorry Mr. I-know-every-thing."

"You're forgiven." I rolled my eyes and climbed into the carriage.

**I just accidentally saved this as chapter 37… grrr. It's only chapter 34. it's over and completely retarded because I have a headache and am currently going to go read Les Miserables. Okay? Okay. Thx. Reviews are liked by me!**


	35. Chapter 35 Chelsea Mike and a new house

**Chapter 35 every one! Yay! Now you get to see what happens and go "huh?" jk… I think you'll hopefully like this chapter… hopefully being the key word. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Ok sorry story**

We finally got to the "house" as Erik called it. This was defiantly _bigger_ than a house. Wow. I've always dreamed of living somewhere like this! It was absolutely beautiful!** Sorry guys but in order for this chapter to be of some length, I have to describe the darn thing. Yes I'm in a good mood again. Can you sense the enthusiasm? Sorry. **Okay. There was a gorgeous garden in the front yard that went all the way around to the back yard. The only place where it ended, from what I could see, was where the front door was. It was all brick. The whole house! The door was white and the house had white trimming. It had gorgeous green grass and a white picket fence that went all the way around. Erik saw me just sitting there.

"Are you okay?"

"I am wonderful!" I got out of the carriage and ran into the house. Well that was my plan. The door was locked.

"Do you realize that you completely ruined my little run off into the house thing?"

"Sorry. I guess I'm just not moving fast enough today."

"Sorry is right. Now I have to re-do it."

"I'm sorry…" He was obviously trying not to laugh.

"I guess I can forgive you…" I laughed and took the long old fashioned key from him. Well old fashioned for me new for him.

"It looks like our neighbors are coming over. This is exactly why I live in seclusion and don't let any one talk to me. There going to see my ugly, deformed, distorted, mutilated-"

"Do you really think they care?"

"Well probably. The last people who saw it thought that I was a monster and ran after me with weapons."

"Sticks and stones may break your bones words will never hurt you."

"That's the thing. They came after me with sticks and stones, Sticks that were on FIRE!"

"Okay! Calm down! You'll scare them a way!"

"Good."

"Now, Erik! Don't be that way!" He made a face and started mocking me while he ran for cover in the house. The people came over,

"Hello! I'm Chelsea! This is my husband Mike! I don't want him to like me though because he has a girlfriend and that's wrong. **Lol Sorry Chels I had to put that in! That last part didn't really happen guys.**

"Hello Ma'am." He took my hand and kissed it. Chelsea elbowed him and gave him the look. I guess she thought he was being overly friendly. I'm glad she thought that because so did I. I laughed and introduced myself.

"I'm Cosset. We're just moving in, as you can see. Please excuse my husband, Erik. He's inside unpacking. But if you ever see a strange half masked man outside, please don't hesitate to come over. He's a bit… odd. He has a self esteem issue."

"Yes, we know about those, don't we Mike?" I guessed that he had too much self esteem.

"Well, when's the baby due?"

"Mike! You don't ask questions like that!"

"Sorry. She's obviously pregnant, Or just really, really fat."

"I'm so sorry. Mike, what is your problem? He is not normally like this. I swear."

"Not a problem," I laughed, "Next month sometime."

"See Chelsea? I told you!"

"Okay. Very nice meeting you Cosset! I have to go now. I have to have a little talk with me husband. Come on Mike!" She said the come on Mike part threw gritted teeth. I just laughed and said,

"Bye! Thank you for coming by!"

**Yes. I am currently on medication that makes me luppy. Lol don't worry I'll be off of it by the time I post another chapter! Lol sorry. Ttya'll later!**


	36. Chapter 36 totally pointless chapter!

"I met the neighbors." We were laying in our bed in our master suite, might I add. We were both reading.

"I figured."

"Why are you so unhappy today?"

"Because I don't like it here. Do you realize that I have to wake up every morning to the _sun_? I hate the sun!" I just laughed at him. "What?"

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounded?"

"Well, it's true! I grew up in a cage that didn't have sunlight. I used to live in a cave under the opera house. Now I live in a sauna!"

"It's not that bad. And plus, a sauna is heat, not light."

"Well, I don't care. Is the organ moved in yet?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I just need to play something."

"Your violin is in the kitchen on the table."

"Why can't I play the organ?"

"Fine! Go ahead! Play the darn organ!" I rolled over and pretended to go to sleep. He just laid there. "Okay, you win. I'm sorry."

"Finally I win at something!" The last few days we had been playing card games while on the way to the house. He lost every single one. So much for a genius. Neither one of us was mad at the other for real. It was kind of like a game I guess. We were just two 4 year olds wanting to have some fun. Well, one 4 year old and some old mature 98 year old. That's how he acted anyway.

"Do you want anything? I'm going down the beautiful stair case the gorgeous kitchen."

"No. Yes… No." He said finally deciding. "Wait. Yes. I do want something."

"What do you want, oh fickle husband of mine?"

"Cheese."

"You want… cheese…"

"Yes."

"Okay. My husband has gone nuts," Normally I wouldn't think that that was odd, just the way he said it made me laugh.

"I have not. I'm just in the mood. No wait. I want a cooked cheese sandwich with Bacon. And Flavored chocolate ice."

"Alright! One order of a grilled cheese heavy on the pig and a chocolate shake coming right up."

"What?"

"That would be American food, love."

"Well then American food wasn't really invented by the American's. It was invented by me!" He looked so proud. It was hilarious.** And this chapter is getting no where so I think it's time to end. I stabbed myself with a knife today. I was poking holes in a tin lid for the kids I baby sit and I had to stab it hard so it would go threw. I missed and stabbed my hand. I didn't cry err nothing. Lol but it did go really deep and it screwed up my muscle. So now I can't pick anything up with my left hand. But I can type just fine. Lucky for you! That was my random story of the week plus it just added length to this totally pointless, totally bad chapter. The end.**


	37. Chapter 37 lunch

**Hey. I'm so mad. My wound… I mean… cut healed together so I can't pull it apart and squeeze stuff from it any more.  You guys are prolly like Ewww… lol I really don't care though. Cause I'm sad! Okay story time. And I really need reviews I accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account you can still review. I really need to know what you guys think about it or if you guys have any suggestions or thing that you would like to see happen. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to though because I'm a terrible writer that has writer's block all the time. Okay. Story time. Thank you for listening to my rantings.**

**http/i28. that's what it looks like. It's not as bad as I made it out to be. Lol**

"I'm going to have lunch with Chelsea today. I want to know if you would go with us and we could bring Mike along."

"Why?"

"I want to get you acquainted with people that your not in love with or killing." I wasn't really sure if that made sense but from the look on his face it had.

"I know the Persian and madam Giry and Meg Giry and-"

"Okay besides people that had saved you and or lived at the opera house."

"I know the queen of Persia."

"Or royalty."

"The queen's servants."

"You were killing them."

"Oh yea…"

"Will you please just come?"

"Fine. I don't want to though."

"I know you'll just love Mike!" Actually I knew that he'd hate Mike. I just hope that Chelsea got him to be on his best behavior.

**Later at lunch**

"So, where do you come from?" Mike asked referring to Erik. "You have a funny accent and I can't quite place you." Chelsea gave him that look for making fun of Erik's accent but she let it slid.

"I lived in Persia for about 8 years and we traveled around the world. Then I moved to Paris." **I'm not sure if this is the right info… I need to read Susan Kay's book, witch I ogt for Christmas! I found it in my parent's closet! Yay! Lol. **

"Persia?"

"It's in the middle east." I said trying to change the subject. "How did you and Chelsea meat?"

"Well, Mike was wandering around the street looking for … what were you looking for?"

"I don't remember. I was panicking and Chelsea came over and showed me where to go and we got married the next day."

"The next day?" Erik and I asked in surprise.

"Yes. I just couldn't resist Mike."

"I see. I said. There was an awkward silence after that.

"So…" asked Chelsea. "How long have you two been married?"

"About… 11 months now." I said kind of surprised that it had been that long. I guess being pregnant can do that sometimes.

"How long have you?" Erik asked

"2 years." Mike replied.

"Wow you married young."

"Like I said, I couldn't resist him!" Chelsea said looking deep into Mike's eyes. Luckily the food came to save Erik and I from having to watch them snog.

"Oh look! The foods here!" I said quickly breaking the moment.

**I'll continue from this point when I get back from church. I'm going ot post it now cause Jenna's waiting. Lol okay bye!**


	38. Chapter 38 Lunch con

"_So…" asked Chelsea. "How long have you two been married?"_

"_About… 11 months now." I said kind of surprised that it had been that long. I guess being pregnant can do that sometimes._

"_How long have you?" Erik asked_

"_2 years." Mike replied._

"_Wow you married young."_

"_Like I said, I couldn't resist him!" Chelsea said looking deep into Mike's eyes. Luckily the food came to save Erik and I from having to watch them snog._

"_Oh look! The foods here!" I said quickly breaking the moment._

"Oh yes… food…" Mike said obviously disappointed.

"What is that Erik?" I was looking at his plate. It looked like some kind of… slug.

"Escargot." He replied. I knew what that was. Snails. Gross. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks, dear. I think I'll stick with my spaghetti." He looked at my food like I had no taste. But I only knew two Italian words, Spaghetti and pizza.

"Well then, shall we get started?" asked Mike hopefully. **Mmm. There's chocolate on my rice crispy! That makes me happy! Ooh! My computer has Christmas colors! There are red and green lines every where! **

"Yes. Let's." The rest of the afternoon was pleasurable. But at the end, I almost blew my cover.

"Do you guys want to go see a movie?"

"Cosset! Shut up!" Erik said in an undertone.

"Err… I mean… opera? Yea. An opera?"

"Sure!" said Mike to dense to realize what I'd just done.(**I'm gona get in trouble for that one right Chels?)**

"Ok. Erik, you're the master of all that is operas. You tell us which one to see!"

"Umm… Faust is good."

"Faust it is!" We went in and watched the show, came out and went home and Erik and I go tin bed the end. ** Well for now any way. Lol sorry so short but it just … grrr… writers block… lol okay ttyl! **


	39. Chapter 39 Children

**Okay. My friend Chelsea and I decided that this is what's going down. So if you have any complaints…. IT'S ALL CHELSEA'S FAULT! Thank you. So long and good night.**

**I've put this off long enough. Here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

I was laying bed and having contractions.

"Okay, Erik?" I asked trying to get him up.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"We have got to go back to my time so I can have this baby with Lilly there and … well, maybe my dad." I didn't want my mother there for obvious reasons.

"Okay, fine, whatever." He said while rolling over and going back to sleep.

"No, I mean now. Get out of bed!" I pushed him out and went to go get dressed.

* * *

"Okay, what now?" We were standing in the alley and were trying to find out how it worked.

"Umm… well, last time we just fell asleep right?"

"Now that," he said, "I can do."

**Sorry about this, once again, it's something I need to work on. Maybe when they go back I'll think of something inventive. Lol**

I woke up to a thud.

"Erik?" I shook him awake.

"What?"

"It's time to go to California."

"Fine, what ever, I don't care."

"Wow, somebody's cranky." He just rolled his eyes and got into the car we had left there before. (**Don't ask me how it's still there. I'm the magic authoress! I get to do what I want!**)

I took the keys from under the mat and started the car.

"Let me drive."

"Oh! How sweat of you!"

"No, I just think it would be bad if you went into labor while you were driving a car." I sighed and swung at him.

"Fine, be a mean husband and only drive because you don't want to die."

"Well, if this counts for anything, I don't want you to die either."

"Uh-huh. That's only because then you wouldn't have any one to cook or clean for you."

"Yea, your right." I swung at him again. This time he caught my hand, twisted me around into that phantom-Christine- Point of no Return- pose- thingy, and ran his hand across my chest to my neck. He started to kiss me.

"Now Erik, how do you think Lilly will react if I show up with a giant hicky on my neck?"

"Maybe she won't react at all, your just so… hott when your pregnant!" Do you like how he used my century vocab.?

"So maybe I should just go on the taco bell diet and get really fat so I'll look pregnant all the time." I said faking a hurt/ angry voice.

"No, I'll just keep you good and pregnant."

"Why thank you. Bu this, my dear husband, is supposed to be a k+ rated story."

"Which is like pg right?"

"I guess so."

"Ahah! Zorro is rated pg and it has killing in it! And big make out scenes!"

"Have you been playing with my laptop again?"

"No…" He said with a sheepish grin.

"Right. Now get back in the car before I start to get really turned on."

"He obeyed, with some hesitation, and got back into the car.

* * *

"Lilly? Open the door!" I gave up and went inside. I went up to her room and found her lying, asleep on her bed. I ran back down stairs to her shed and got the chain saw up. I quickly ran back upstairs and plugged it in. I crept up behind her and turned it on. I did my best Jason impression and woke her up. We had watched that movie, the chain saw massacre, from behind her couch when we were about 10. Andrew had tortured us with it, and I will still never forgive him for it.

She squealed like a pig and jumped out of her bed.

"Andrew! Jason is in my room!" She yelled trying to get her big brother to save her. Then she realized that it was me and that I was very, very fat and started screaming and jumping up and down. I unplugged the chain saw and set it down, for fear of her getting overly excited and knocking it from my hands.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's you! And you're PREGNANT!" She was freaking out. "What are you doing back?"

"Having a child. I thought you might like to be there with me and I wanted you here with me." We both giggled and I started to feel terrible pains in my stomach. I sat down on the bed with my eyes closed for a minute and then opened them to see Lilly with a panicked look on her face not knowing what to do.

"What should I do? Do I need to call the police? What do I do?"

"Nothing! Relax! It was nothing I swear!" I started laughing at her and I ran downstairs to see what Erik was doing. Just for fun, I saw him at the bottom of the stairs and I jumped into his arms. He, of course, caught me and carried me into the family room where Andrew was waiting.

"Why hello my dear Andrew!" I said using my favorite and best aristocratic accent, "Where might Dear old Mumsie and Popsie be this grand afternoon?"

"Well, seeing as how it is 4:30 in the morning, they are on there side of the house in bed."

"I see!" I didn't say anything about the early hour. I knew from dating him for a while that he slept way too much anyway.

"We are terribly sorry about the hour." My -oh- too- polite- husband stated coolly. Probably because Andrew had proposed to his wife…

"Umm… Cosset?"

"Yea?"

"Your leaking…"Lilly said.

"Huh? Oh my water just broke. Erik, will you kindly drive me to the hospital?"

"What?" All three of them shouted at once.

"Relax! Just get the keys and drive!" I was starting to feel the labor pains.

* * *

The baby was a baby boy. Erik and I named him Carter Anthony Butler. The Anthony part was for my grandfather. I promised Erik that we could name the next one after someone his side of the family. That's when he reminded me that his whole family hated him and that he really didn't want to. I looked at him and we both started laughing. I held my new born child in my arms. I looked at him and just held him. I wanted it to be like that forever.

**Okay, done. Jenna gave me the middle name. And I love the name Carter! That is like going to be my first boy child's name! And he will be my favorite! Lol jk I won't have a favorite. Okay. Ending there. Lol**


	40. Chapter 40 Authors note

Hello wonderful readers. This story is done I'm sorry to tell you. I will, however be writing a sequel in a few months when I'm done with my other story, A golden Necklace. I have terrible reviewers on that story so If you would like to be a faithful one and go read it I would kiss you. Virtually of course. And for those of you that have myspace, review and ask for it and I'll give it to you. Okay, thanks! And keep a look out for the sequel!

What ever my screen name is cause I'm having a mind blank :)


	41. Chapter 41 First chapter

**She's there (original right? Ha-ha)**

**This is the seconded chapter to my first fan fiction He's there. Well, actually it's the 1st chapter of the sequel to my first fan fiction. Ha-ha fan fiction phan phiction. Sorry I'm hyper. Okay here it goes!**

Ola! Ha-ha I can't talk in Mexican. Hi! I'm Cosset, I'm married to the most wonderful, beautiful, hunk of man candy alive. Erik. This story should really just continue from He's there but the wonderful authoress who is giving you guys more to this story felt like that particular title had seen enough words. If that didn't make sense to you, perhaps you haven't read the other story. Chelsy doesn't make sense. (**I know I spelt Cosette wrong… this is the way I spelt it in my last fic and I don't want to make anyone confused. And I'm a terrible writer and speller, so if you have any complaints, take it up with my editor, Chelsea. Yes we have the same name but we're from different parts of the country. Okay enough telling you about my life history here's the story**.) Any way, I have one son. His name is Carter. He's so cute! Erik loves him so much. It's so adorable the way he holds him. It's almost as if he's afraid he's gona break him! We decided after I had Carter, that we would move to New York City. And I don't mean olden times New York, I mean modern day. I bet your thinking wow… Erik in New York. Yea, that's what I was thinking but Erik wanted me to try and be a big Broadway star. Yea not so sure if that's going to work or not but we'll see. I told him to try out for the role of the phantom and he said only if you're my Christine. I'm tired of narrating my life so here are the actual conversations.

"You know, I think you should try out for some things too."

"Yea? Like what?"

"Well they do have a play called the Phantom of the Opera."

"Well I would only try out for that if you were my Christine."

"After meeting her… I'm pretty sure I just want to be your Cosset."

"Hey, are you criticizing my taste in women?"

"No… you married me remember?" Then Carter started crying so I ran to help him role over or what ever it was he wanted. I know motherly love right?

Carter has black hair and bright blue eyes like his daddy. So far, he has nothing of me in him. Wow is he ever lucky. Carter is about 10 months old now and about to celebrate his first Christmas. (**I can't remember when I made him be born. Ha-ha**) here I go, narrating my life again. I feel like I'm on Scrubs. That's what I do with my Tuesday nights. Any way, Erik and I were out scrounging the malls for this or that for my little Carter baby… our little Carter baby. Sorry Erik!

This chapter is short because I'm just testing you guys to see if you like where I'm going. And since I'm so hyper right now, I'm getting really wiggly. Ha-ha any way, I'm posting it in here and then I'm going to post it as an actual new story called she's there. Okay, have fun with it kids.


End file.
